


I'm Your HuckleBerry

by JokerzTriKz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And you really just cant catch a break, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, But just for the first chapter, But your still an angry bean, Crimes & Criminals, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He done fucked up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jesse McCree, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is actually sort of terrifying, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, You are a Badass, You are a famous criminal, You have yourself a fam, like damn, sadistic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzTriKz/pseuds/JokerzTriKz
Summary: You had left that life behind. You had buried it beneath the ground and decided it was time to move on and become a better person. And you had... for a time.But the funny thing about having been a criminal for hire is that the blood on your hands will never really wash away. The reality of it is that no matter how clean you make your future, the past will catch up. And if you let it--It will not be kind.





	1. Who You Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea, and I want to see how far it goes! Let me know if you like it and if so I can't wait to post more! 
> 
> A fair warning to you though, this is intended to be a hurt/comfort story. And it will be a little dark at time while you struggle to come to terms with your grief. If that's what you like or likewise are here for, please continue reading!
> 
> Anyhow, toodles!

Had you stopped to properly think about the consequences of your actions, you may not have invoked such a drastic turn of fate. Course, after some rather unfortunate events, what reason had you to think straight? 

In the beginning, you had been a prodigy. Your academic life was damn near perfect, and you had made a record of yourself in several physical activities. Your most prized at the time was gymnastics-- something you had been following closely to upon your parents request. It was to be your career.

You were one of the top competitors as a gymnast, international legend as you moved closer and closer to becoming the olympic champion for your home nation. Even at such a young age, everyone around you held high hopes for your success. Through your life you were well off so long as you were able to continue said success. However the omnic war could have only been ignored for so long. With you traveling especially, it was only a matter of time before you’d be thrown into the fray. So as a result on a weekend of a very important match-- you had lost everything. The city had exploded into fire and screams, death and destruction as a merry weekend turned macabre. The Omnic Crisis had caught up with your life finally, and it was unforgiving. That day, both your mother and father lost their lives in the end and you ended up in ICU with near fatal wounds. You woke months later to find that your condition rendered you useless to your olympic goal. You were told it was truly a loss.

Everything had ended then, the war torn city you had been in leaving a distasteful scar in your mind as you were shipped back to your home. You were a tragic legend that ended too soon-- your injuries disqualifying you from your invitations and your desired career all together. They believed that with their extent, you would not be able to pursue your career. And so, unfortunately, did you.

After that, rehab was the only way to go. You were given that benefit but after a while whatever was left of your funds was quickly drained by medications and other medical help. That was when you had made some questionable life choices as you in turn began to personally commit yourself to more extreme rehab for the sake of getting back on your proper feet. It was a good means to get your mind off of your life and the depression you had suffered. 

But at this point, you became that of the rebel teen crowd. In fact it was like you were that one old man who always got hammered after he loses his wife. You involved yourself in mischief, keeping under the radar and surprisingly avoiding arrest or even identification. You became a hoodlum, running around with various groups or gangs that grew accustomed to you. Then before long, you started becoming a violent vigilante, enjoying crimes where you could commit them and over all avoiding the reality of your situation. The reality of your life. As such. It started with small, awkward heists, robberies and overall quick in and outs to snag valuables from high end corporations. Some were lone jobs other were in addition to gangs to help or in some cases almost join. Then it escalated to bigger and bigger jobs as you began utilizing weapons, selling your loot, making a name for yourself, and then on being hired for otherwise distasteful work. So despite having little to no knowledge of the crime world at first, your fancy tactics of being sticky fingered caught the attention of the rest in the underworld and it didn't take you long at all to become more than a rookie kid stealing pocket money with friends.

It had turned into a career by this point, earning money to swindle or steal. Hell you had even begun killing people when a gang you had been hired with threw bullets into a heist. Yet despite this, you found you felt nothing for it. It was as if you had become numb to your wrongs. To all wrongs. You spent over a year and a half working these dirty jobs offered to you, gaining more and more popularity as time wore on. Though, while it was for a living at first now you just wanted the earnings you could wrack from it. And boy did you earn under the trademark of your new found name. Hornet. It had actually been a joke at first, one of your clients joking about the terrifying way you did your jobs or impact you had, the agility that gained your semi-fame in the first place....or in any other case the very way your disguise looked. Hell you had even made a small decal in the midst of the joke until you realized how fitting it was. Whether it had been by your own debut of the name or just some hefty gossip in the the underground, your own mysterious figure for hire was then on rendered to as Hornet. Simple, but it helped spread your usefulness despite being young. 

But at sixteen you found no one cared so long as you could your job. No one cared about your past or what crimes clouded it or even your age. All that mattered was a history of successful jobs and how much to pay. As such you worked with a vigor all for the sake of some sort of sanity and gracious living outside of your abandoned dreams. Until one job when you had taken the interest of a certain captain and his vigilante apprentice....who you had ensured failure for as a last resort so your boss at the time could escape from them.

When they had found you some few weeks later they had tried to recruit you to something called Blackwatch, explaining that they required talent, knowledge, and connections like yours in the underground. It was the only reason they hadn't threatened to bring you to law. But you outright refused then, having only wanted the money and the work. Something quite unintelligent at the time as you were literally risking the confidentiality of your identity, but after Captain Reyes then persisted asking instead that you work for them under payment. Do dirty jobs and give intel of clients without the Blackwatch affiliation, all for the sake of a very pretty penny. An undercover agent if you will. A spy?

To that you agreed.

It was then....then that you found yourself a bit. It was a small family you accumulated despite not having been apart of Backwatch officially. You would admit you had your favorites though. McCree at the time was a greeny to the team though none to the life of crime. In fact you had many jobs with him before when you were hired on by deadlock. He had himself humour you had to give him that. But he was also something close to a sweetheart. You may not have been in the facility, but he was a dear friend. You could recall having been quite the duo, sharing jokes or pranking members of overwatch for the hell of it. You both had spent time cackling up a storm together and gaining some glares but it had all turned out to be the best of fun for you teenagers. It indeed had given you some sense of calm and happiness.

Then there was the Captain. Reyes was a strict man, one you found who reminded you fondly of your lost father. Despite having been a kid on the run and a damn good killer by then, he still liked to molly-coddle you even if he never realized it himself. Nit picking things that were out of place or getting upset if you ever did things against his wish....or did brash things. Yup, he had become a dear father figure to you through the time you had known him. This was something you had told him, telling him all the stupid shit he did in regards to his nagging but also the things it set straight in you. You don’t remember if he said anything in reply, but really he didn’t need to. You were glad to have him fix your life with the simple things, and that was something you had told him too.

He may have just been a nagging and rude old man, but you had been sure to let him know that it had been what you needed for some solidity in your reality. Something to set right your head a little and get you thinking reasonably again. On a final note, you told him that once you were done being the Blackwatch secret, you’d clear the slate and set back to your dreams. No more crimes. No more death. No more Hornet.

Just you. Just that faded dream two years back of being a legend. It was only proper as you had proven over the years that your body was just fine. You could go right back to your training and never worry about a thing. And so you decided you would...he was proud.

Then came the day when Overwatch fell, and with it the commander and Captain Reyes. You found yourself mourning the loss of the captain. You and McCree both, as it was official that Blackwatch and Overwatch alike were disbanded. But that was for the best. It was safe. With the downfall of both great organizations you and all the rest of the members went their separate ways. Even McCree had managed to slip under the radar. Though, (you understood anyway) if you had been able to see him again it may have been a light in the dark. He was something dear to you then and even something as small as a farewell would have satisfied you. You did not have that benefit. In the end it may have been petty to think, but you had lost it all again.

This time however you had enough mind, courtesy of your rude yet fond client, to move on and to complete the promise you set to yourself and him. This promise had only been inspired after the funeral with which you held your head high, felt the inspiration rise within you and with grit, left behind your vigilante life.

Years later you had indeed pursued your olympic life again. Though having fallen out of the career for a short time, they accepted you back with open arms upon showing them that injuries you had had not stopped you at all. That if anything you had gotten far better. Years passed and your short lived life of crime had fallen far behind you. Seven whole years after the fall you were living happily with a family. Both people precious in your life had been something very spontaneous and unexpected. Your spouse for instance had been a drunkard audience member at the olympics and...well the contents of their stomach had greeted you instead. After they had been taken care of (courtesy of you), you had told their sober self that a mere “hello” would have done just fine. After a hearty laugh you both found each other's company quite endearing the next years you spent together. You had even managed to tell them your truth and the years you spent as a murdering thief. They accepted you none the less and with no less of a smile.

Your child however had been just as spontaneous if less disgusting. You and spouse both had never talked about children or raising one. You had never even given it much thought on your own to say the least. But one day on a rare outing for you both-- you had been pick-pocketed by a kid on the streets who bolted off without saying a thing. The only clue you had to anything having left your general vicinity was them tripping over themselves in a quick mistake and your wallet popping free of their clutch. You found this rather adorable all things considered, seeing as you lived a much more smooth life of action packed crime. Needless to say after lost belongings were retrieved and some time in the police station-- you had pried enough information from the kid to know why. Orphaned and running a life on the streets at almost eight years old. Alone but well equipped in mentality to live that way. Midway through filing a report at the police station-- you and your spouse bailed and led the kid home with tales of your own trouble filling the air and possible pointers on how to be better.

...

Had you stopped to properly think about the consequences of your actions, you may not have invoked such a drastic turn of fate. Honestly it should have been a given. Something you should have expected at least once in your life. But Seven years? Seven years to wait and only now did they want to fire back... then again, you never gave a connection to yourself back in those days you played it safe and never gave your name or showed your face. You made to keep your hands clean under the exterior of Hornet. Now thinking about it, you impressed they were able to connect you at all, especially for imbeciles of their caliber. Still, you should have really considered your life better.

Especially now that you sat hurting, nose probably broken, many other ligaments worse for wear, and more bruises than skin. Many other places suffered injuries and your body quaked in the light of the shock, but you felt nothing. Emotionally or physically. And across from you were the corpses of your acquired family, both tortured just as you but they were even more unlucky-- both child and your love killed in cold blood. And above them and around you, in your house, was a large group of people that held weapons pointed at you and holding smirks on their faces. They claimed to be some grunts from a man you screwed over many years back, some well endowed rich man you hadn’t even bothered to commit to memory. 

You took your faded gaze off of your family and looked unfocused at some of those who surrounded you. With a darkened gaze you watched them, tearing them limb from limb in your mind. You would. But if there was word behind the act, you’d find the mouth. And by gods if you found it, you would rip out its tongue. You kept your gaze firm on the group, words unsaid but you could see their confidence waver at the pure hatred you sent them. With no hint of mocking or even condescension, you spoke up, wrists loose of their binds behind the back of the chair and ready for the fight about to begin. If this is what mourning was-- this pure rage you were feeling now...you’d put it to use. And with venom dripping from every word that ground out through your teeth, you asked a very, very simple question.

“Remind me again....Who sent you?”


	2. :CLASSIFIED:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little report from an old rival about Hornet.
> 
> I figure getting to know you a little as your criminal self would be a little valuable, so here you go! 
> 
> Don't worry, there will be an update later today, just you wait! For now, here are the observations of your abilities ^^
> 
> Also, it was a bit hard for me to explain but in regards to the mask-- think Ana's mask. Completely covers the face with a little emote of a face.

Hornet: 

\--Vigilante for Hire/Bounty Hunter/Thief/Murderer--

 

Appearance: 

Mask:

Sleek black mask, covers the face

Luminescent large eyes and a small “w” For what might be a mouth.

Luminescent color is naturally blue. However it has been rumoured to change.

Cloak:

Off yellow/tan base color, black decor on the outside. Markings that obviously are tech tracks but resemble insect wings in an inorganic way.

Inside is a gradient blue black, the same tech tracks from the outside.

Used for armor and rumored for gliding from high places.

The cloak has also been rumored to change from a blue color, but no solid proof has been noted.

Legwear:

Segmented boots that suspends Hornet in a digitigrade manner.

Two small claws can be noted at the toes of the boots, and with it small techinical pads on the bottom. These are thought to be the source of their ability to latch onto solid surfaces.

The boots are A similar yellow in color to the cloak.

These boots give Hornet impressive speed and agility, the tech infused in them allowing for easy grip of any terrain.

They also hurt

Armwear:

The gloves are in similar fashion to Hornet’s legwear. Clawed, pad tech allowing for easy grip of any solid surface, as well as similar color.

It's been observed that in addition to this, they have reinforced arm bracers. This is assumed to be for the safety of the wrists. It would be assumed then that there is something similar in the boots.

Backpack?:

On Hornet’s back there is an armored pack. It has several plates of armor and is of course, in the same fashion and color of the cloak and boots.

In this they keep their large collection of weapons. This includes many, many knifes all with a very distinct design. And a single Bhagnak.

The knife itself is segmented, splitting at times to reveal an electrical interior. It had been used many times to stun or hurt enemies or overload grids....this had been done a lot....as in too much.... And it works.

The Bhagnack itself is a weapon they always use. While they use the knives for a throwing weapon or even just a simple attack, they are a mand to hand combat criminal and use these terrifying weapons to deal close and devastating damage....do not engage.

    

Personality and Temperament:

They are a silent offender. If engaged they do not speak and they are quick. There has only been a time when dealing with them that they really ever lost their composure and it was not our doing. In fact it had been an outside force-- a target they grew irritated at. 

Despite staying true most times to their silent demeanor, Hornet has been reported to...mock officers or even their opponents. THis could mean they are young or are just...strange. Strange is my better bet.

        

 

 

\--Though this concludes my notes on the Hornet, as we have had no recent trouble involving them-- I will update every so often if this infamous face ever returns.

 

 

 

\--Hornet has been spotted. But this time, they were with the well known deadlock member, Jesse McCree...

 

 

        


	3. Of Hives and Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here for revenge....but it seems there is already a price on his head. Something the battle outside of his tower stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick announcement about this chapter before you jump in to read-- this gets a bit morbid. Reader in this chapter is determined for proper revenge and the premise of it is torture. Nothing is too horribly descriptive but I figure I would let you all know just in case this can be upsetting.
> 
> However if you don't mind the small amount of sadistic, satisfying revenge, continue reading-- otherwise the next chapter will be posted soon. Enjoy!

Honestly, you hardly remember the journey or the process of actually making it to the pig who sent his lackeys. And to be truthful you really didn’t care. It was all the same as before. Kill a fair amount of idiots before you got the information you needed. Likewise utilize your old connections to get to him. It was almost like you had never abandoned that life at all, it came so naturally and was so easy that you had actually been surprised. The only difference now was that you had a vendetta to settle. You really wanted the life of that filth, and you’d be sure to have it no matter the means.

Now you sat watching a large battle unfold before you, confused but likewise grateful that it posed enough of distraction for you to slip in unnoticed. The guards were preoccupied enough that they wouldn’t be paying attention to the border. But still, what a night to make your move. Whoever these people were, fighting down below whatever their intention, were great unknowing pawns in the scheme.

With a small satisfied smirk at how easy this was about to be, you moved from your perch on a wall separating the outside world from his pristine building. With no less of Grace than your older days, you landed inside the wall of the established building and moved quickly around the outskirts, adjusting your familiar mask and likewise disguising garb so it was once again comfortable. On your way to the building, you took high ground where it was needed and used the dark corners of the night to your advantage. By the time the battle was well behind you, if spread out, you were at the building, using the bastard’s architecture to your advantage. He had some very fancy balconies situated at different floors and to top it off, the stupid skyscraper itself had plenty of holds for you to make your way up the building. It was as if he was asking to be assassinated. Though, your gear would fully allow you to climb without their help anyway. Gifts you accumulated over time through your jobs or things properly commissioned from geniuses under the guise of crime. You had to say, though unused for quite some time, your gear was in perfect working condition.

With a deep breath you began climbing, every step expertly placed and movements calculating the weight you would bear so you wouldn’t tire yourself out to quick. As you found a quick perch, you checked a small holoscreen to double check the floor you would be going to. For now while the battle took place, it was probably better you didn’t even consider going inside until you were on the right floor. By the looks of it, he wasn’t on the top most floor so that was a good sign, but he was a few more floors above you. Four more by the looks of it. With a hum to yourself, you flicked off the screen and began climbing once more. Staying closer to the ground was dangerous. It was a greater risk of you being spotted by guards, something you most definitely didn’t need right before your glorious revenge. Though after two more floors of climbing you checked the screen again to be sure it was the two floors above you. Sure enough, it was and you felt a flare of excitement in you. 

This was where the foot holds grew sparse until the balconies, the climb up to them now pure wall. You flexed your hand a moment, readying yourself for the climb. It had been a long time since you merely devoted yourself to climbing walls. It would be like a new experience. You let your hand lay flat on the wall, tugging a bit to be sure it stayed. You then placed your other hand a little higher, testing your weight on them both. Only when they held you firm did you begin excitedly up the wall, feet catching the solid surface just the same as your hands as you crawled your way to the next balcony.

Thank god you had retrieved this tech when you were younger. One scientist making them for you after you had requested wearable armor that would allow you to be stealthy. You almost punched the girl in the face when she showed you what she made, the armor looking like you're about to put on something akin to bug legs. You had almost thought it a joke in accordance to the underworld starting to call you Hornet. But she had been quick to tell you that while inspired by the name, they would work well you get you places quicker and more quiet. You left her to solve most of your tech after that, finding that both boots and gloves had served their purpose well. Poor thing had been terrified of you the first time, but you had gotten to know her well after. A brilliant scientist that, without her, wouldn’t have let you be as infamous as you had been. 

That was why moving up the wall was so easy....and not impossible. With her technology you could traverse just about anything and anywhere. She had been a blessing, especially now while you got closer and closer to the filth who ruined your perfect life. Putting your mind back on track, you then stopped on the balcony right below your destination, not wanting to test your luck out of excitement and growing rage. He could wait so long as you made sure you could get there safely first. 

You don’t know what made you think to do it, but you looked back down to the still ongoing battle, a sudden instinct to check maybe? However you found it was a good thing you did. Somehow through the madness you spotted a dark figure staring up at you, a white mask glaring from where he was. 

Well shit. 

You growled in irritation, it seemed you wouldn’t have any time to savor your mission after all. Still watching him, you stood up and gripped the wall with your fancy glove. He didn’t move. That gave you some sense of hope to get done what you needed and then began up to the balcony quickly. You would have to finish before they could get in. But you still wanted to enjoy it. Whoever that man was, you were sure you would be seeing him again soon.

The men inside the room were alert, standing by the door and some by the disgusting pig himself. You counted first, six men in total with the same automatic pistols. Only two had some sort of machine gun held in their grasp. They all were probably just waiting for the battle outside to blow over. Obviously they thought victory was theirs. With a silent chuckled to yourself as you watched from outside, you began moving for a window on the same floor. There was a fun way to doing this, and by golly you’d be taking it... well that and the large balcony windows were bulletproof. 

The moment you came upon the window, you smashed it in, the building already on high alert so there was no need to worry about an alarm. You slipped in, careful of the glass and dropped to the floor, the small claws on the ends of your boots clacking softly at the contact with marbel flooring. You were in some sort of atrium. It was an open area to say the least but like you had suspected-- these people were idiots. No guards situated anywhere other than the office to guard the bastard. 

You began walking, looking for a single outlet. A light switch, hell even a computer would be fine at this point-- you just needed an electrical outlet to overload the grid. Something a dear doc had made sure you could do. Snazzy as you had used it often back in the day. As you walked, you found yourself in a cubicle farm-- on the far end the glass windows that presented your goal in his full glory. So that’s why there were no other guards. They had a fair view of the place to begin with. Oh well, it wouldn’t matter. Just as you took note of his location of the floor, you had found yourself a simple outlet. You Smiled under your mask, taking free a fancy little knife designed by the doc. Finally, it was time. And what was even better about this fun scheme, was that you would be buying yourself a shit load of time just by doing this simple act. You flipped the knife around in hand and clicked a little button hidden on the grip. Though otherwise a normal knife, it came to life the next second, splitting to reveal an electrical interior. The metal now humming with the living electricity thrumming through it as the inside sparked. You hummed to yourself as you remembered the doc trying to name it something stupid. She may have been a little obsessed with your codename, seeing as she tried naming it “Sting.” You scoffed, pinpointing the outlet before slamming the dagger in and revelling as within the next second-- everything went pitch black in the building.

 

\--

 

Jesse McCree would admit that this debacle was a right mess. Some scum bag sitting up in his high tower waiting for the Overwatch team to tackle the baddies wanting to off him. Honestly he knew enough about that man to say fuck it and let the enemy have their way-- but he was an asset to Overwatch currently as they had been hired by him. He had caught wind of his head being on the line and somehow found out about the revived organization as well. They got the job and now they were having a hell of a time trying to do it.

Talon was trouble yeah, but their determination to finish their mission was the true bane. It was only a matter of time before police showed or Talon actually managed to push them back to another, safer point. If that was the case then they’d have to keep it up till another government unit showed up. Not the most ideal situation as that would mean a quick getaway on both ends but it was better than losing the job all together. 

Though just as Jesse was taking care of one undesirable, suddenly the entire battle ground was dark and in surprise, everything fell quiet. Jesse grew confused at this. Why would the enemy be baffled? Was this not their doing? Then in realization, he considered maybe there was a third party....or it was some they let slip past? Actually now that he thought about it, he hadn’t spotted the spook or the hispanic tech wiz... Only then did McCree remind himself he was in the middle of battle when shots began ringing again. With a quick fan of the hammer, he took care of his charge before bolting off to find Seventy-Six. It seemed the soldier was just as concerned someone had passed them because he was sprinting toward the building as well.

“Seventy-Six!” He called, trying to catch up with him at his speed. The man turned before putting a finger to his earpiece, probably telling those on standby to jump in since they were leaving the battle. He then slowed if a little to let McCree run with him.

“I’m not the only one wary of them in the building then?” The soldier asked as he ran, making a beeline for the stairs after probably realizing the lifts were going to be dead. McCree gave a sigh, running after him with a forlorn look at the lifts. The boss was on the eighth floor so the stairs were bound to be just a thrill. 

“Nope, I think its the Ghost and the little Chica. I haven’t seen them for a hot second so that’s our best guess for now.” McCree said as he hopped several stairs at a time to keep up with the old man’s vigor. “Smart throwing the power, though...” He panted, groaning as they passed only the second landing. For a second as he charged up the stairs, he thought he had bumped something, but he brushed it off thinking the boss more important.

 

\--

 

Who would have thought this bastard would have something as old as a record player in his office....then again it was no surprise. An expensive vintage trinket? Yeah, sounds about right for him to want something like that. You always did like them though, the vinyl on it now playing some sort of classical music as you set the needle on it. You walked passed the bodies of the flimsy guards, steps clacking to the desk as your eyes settled on the trembling form of the man before you. Oh this was indeed a sight. It set something ablaze in your core as you watched it. It was satisfaction at its finest. Seeing this man in this terrified state alone made you quiver with joy. He deserved every bit of what you were about to give him.

Despite the pain he was in already-- his hands pinned wonderfully to his fancy little chair by two of your fancy little knifes, he somehow managed to stutter out some coherent words.

“P-please....p-p-please don’t k-k-kill m-me.....” He sputtered as he stared up at you with tearful eyes, some disgusting try at pitiful you suppose. But you were undeterred. You felt no mercy for this man. He was already a deadman to you-- you were just here for some fun.

“Tell me...You know who I am? I mean of course you do you made a big fuss over my life-- but I want to hear it from you.” You stated, sitting on the desk as you watched him in a sadistic amusement. You hated this man. You really did. Every second wasted as you spoke to him was another second that help grew closer. Another second you couldn’t enjoy his suffering and humiliation for the sake of those he tore from you. He whined, disgusting face quivering as he began to nod his head vigorously. To your annoyance he began pleading again, staring at you as his nose ran and he cried harder. 

You refrained gagging at this sight, and waved your hand in dismissal, an obvious sign for him to stuff it. Only when his whimpers and whining could be heard did you continue. “That means you are very aware of the bounds you took a running leap over, yeah? --Don’t even bothering answering that one.” You said as he opened his mouth to speak. But you continued on, inspecting his large and fancy desk. It was old fashioned. He must like vintage things as you could see bound books on a large shelf somewhere nearby and his desk was wooden, no screens besides the holo-coms that stood on the very end. That was when you spotted an interesting trinket, picking it up from its stand and inspecting it. A letter opener that looked like a fancy little dagger. Blunt but surely pretty. “Frankly you gross me out and I’m getting antsy just hoping I can tear you apart. So if you’d kindly only speak when ask--” 

“PLEASE. I DON’T WANT TO DIE.” He suddenly bellowed at you, obviously not understanding the extent of his situation. You’d rub your face in exasperation if you could. You stared at him in annoyance however as you twirled the letter opener through your fingers without a word. Silence passed between you both as you waited for him to come to terms with your lack of patients and likewise lack of mercy for him. He stared at you in realization, wide eyes becoming angry. Looks like he finally understands that you don’t planning on offering up any fateful mercy. Instead he grit his teeth, watching you and the letter opener closely. 

“This won’t bring them back! This isn’t going to solve anything!! What you’re doing it’s....it’s...” He tried before you couldn’t help the scoff. He really was a pathetic excuse for a human being. Bad with words and choosing every wrong one he possibly could. 

“It’s....bad for my moral?” You mocked, taking a better hold on the letter opener as you looked at it. “It’s.... wrong? Or maybe it’s dangerous for my future? Tell me-- figuratively of course because I hate listening to you-- tell me just what you thought would happen if you targeted them? Hm? Did you think that this old criminal would “learn their lesson” and fear you and your power? Honestly what made you think you wouldn’t be a new target for me to kill? You fucked up royally. And not in the sense that you just outed yourself to the public for being a criminal in many different ways-- but in the sense that 

“You eliminated the one thing that probably could have held me at bay. Destroyed your one hope of survival. Had they survived you would have posed a threat to them. I would have known they would have been in danger....but you got eager didn’t you?” You chuckled, not in amusement but a bubbling manic rage. “So yeah, It doesn’t bring them back. It doesn’t fix what you broke. But man is it going to make me so happy to know that you suffered-- that you were humiliated, that you were murdered in cold blood...all by my hands. Revenge is funny in that way. But at this point I can’t even say it was for them. I just really want to live with the knowledge that you, the man I hate was destroyed.”

Hopping off the desk you moved the chair he was attached to around his desk, back to the window that lead to the balcony. It was the only source of light currently and frankly you felt nothing was better than this to finish the filth off. He was whimpering again, his body shaking as he awaited his death. You circled around the chair, back to his front as he watched his lap in terror. You grabbed his face from under the chin, making him look directly at your mask as you stared at him from under it. “Oh don’t worry. You aren’t going to die yet.” You said, suddenly positioning yourself in his lap, much to his confusion. You pushed on the hollows of his cheeks in the hopes it would force him to open his mouth. With success you swiveled the letter open around, hate burning in your eyes though he couldn’t see it. You had lost everything because of this man. He had already been a nuisance once in your life. Now seven years later while you had yourself a clean slate and a perfect life he comes barging in to play the big bear. With that revived despise in your gut, you positioned the letter opener at the front of one of his teeth. 

“No....oh no. We have a just a little while before anyone gets here don’t we? So I’m going to take my time... And I’m going to make sure disgusting filth like you hates every second I let him live.” You growled out, finally dropping your cocky facade. You’d bask in the next few minutes, it would only take you so long. But you hated him. As the letter opener grazed one of his teeth, sliding down to the gum, you made sure he’d suffer. 

“Did you know my spouse was trying to be a dentist? No? It wouldn’t matter anyway-- Oh well.....Do me a favor... Scream “Ah” for me.” You said in concentration, before proceeding to take pride in his terrible sounds of pain as the letter opener did its job as a makeshift dental tool.

This was not the life you wanted to live. But letting him go was no option either. He would hurt. He would suffer for the shit he pulled. Despite not ever having been this sadistic or eager to torture people in your life-- what you were doing now was every ounce of hatred a rage you had built. Your mourning was finally put to use, and it was glorious.

 

Little known to you, a ghost was watching from the shadows in silence.

 

\--

 

McCree and Seventy-Six had made it to the proper floor some ten minutes later, having gotten stuck at the door leading to the right floor. It too was electrical and seeing as that was the one thing they were without currently, it was obvious to say it didn’t budge. That is until Seventy-Six and McCree both busted it down They would like to have the benefit of the doubt that maybe, just maybe that meant the boss was safe...but they saw it the moment they were at the cubicles, something that made Jesse jump in surprise. The old soldier cursed loudly, kicking something close to himself as the reality of their failure settled in. With a defeated growl, Seventy-Six commed in to the team-- letting them know that their objective failed and that the boss had been got. However Jesse moved into the room, inspecting the handy work with an uncomfortable sense of familiarity. In the back of his head he was already aware of who did this. He knew but to think that they would resurface after so long. What sparked it?? He frowned deeply, looking everything over. 

Man, they sure as hell did a mighty fine job of torturing the boss. Where could he even begin wrapping his head around it? He supposed the first thing that drew him in was the tongue on the desk. It was pinned to the wood by what looked like a letter opener. He gave a squeamish shudder, not just at the tongue but at the apparent teeth surrounding it. Then there was the man himself, self explanatory mouth horror from what was on the desk but then as if it couldn’t have gotten any worse, the man had been shot through the head. And from the mess painted on the windows behind him were wings. Hornet wings drawn out in the mess his very head left on the glass. That alone had been what solidified his knowledge of who it was.

“I’d thought I’d seen it all.” Grumbled Seventy-Six as he walked up beside McCree. The cowboy hardly spared him a glance, the scene before him to capturing. A train wreck if you will. “Talon really picked up their game I suppose.” He said with a hint of disgust. But Jesse sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t think they work fer Talon, the one who up and did this.” Jesse stated, unsure in truth if Hornet would actually consider joining Talon. Last he checked, they were living a good, clean life. “They cleaned their palette... New em when I was apart of Deadlock and Blackwatch. They were our eyes and ears in the underworld, but they cleaned up after. Far as I know had it pretty good leaving their past behind.”

The soldier looked at him with a raised eyebrow, looking back to the mess. “...You.... don’t think they joined Talon...?” He asked, keeping his gaze on the mess intentionally. McCree sighed and didn’t answer. He would like to defend the kid he knew back when-- but how could he? They were an old friend that he hasn’t seen in seven years. He really couldn’t say what they’d do. Seventy-Six seemed to sense Jesse’s distress because he moved back to the issue at hand. 

“”Broke The Hive Looking For Honey But Found Hornets Instead”...?” Seventy-Six read aloud, the letters over the wings large and deliberate. McCree however hummed, looking the lettering in turn before deciding to take out his phone and snap pictures for some form of evidence.

“Means the guy done fucked up and paid for it.” Said Jesse simply as he then moved off to take pictures. Soldier watched after him, confused as to how Jesse could discern anything from such a strange metaphor so quickly-- but he had to remind himself that Jesse apparently knew the offender. McCree however, didn’t know what happened to his old friend, but damn if they made a point that the old boss messed up. In a settling worry, he decided that he’d go looking for them if he could find them. Something obviously wasn’t right-- and though it had been years, there was never a time better than the present. And luckily, he had an idea as to where you might escape after such a large display of upset.


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcree knows exactly where to look for you....but he finds in a rather poor state. One he never expected to see you in.

Now if Jesse knew one thing about you way back when, it was that you weren’t that much of a drinker. However there was one place, a bar, that you both frequented back in the old days. You had at many points gone there for the sake of the liveliness it had. As such, though it may be a longshot, he took a journey there. It was a place just on the outskirts of Gibraltar, Michigan. A place close to the watchpoint you had to report to on missions back when you were hired by Blackwatch. Now with Gibraltar Watchpoint in use as the Overwatch base, it would be so much easier getting to you....assuming you were actually there.

Of course, he would not be looking for your facade when he arrived-- He knew who you really were. And he knew that you wouldn’t be flaunting the face of a once famous criminal for the sake of a good time. 

However upon seeing you at the bar with your head in your hands and no doubt drunk off your ass-- he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck actually happened to you. Once again, drinking was never something you had found interest in. Yet here you were head bowed, brows knit as you clutched a drink with a tight grip. The tint to your cheeks was enough to say you were under the influence of alcohol but so was your body swaying just sitting on the bar stool. With a sigh, McCree sauntered in, tipping his hat familiarly with the bartender. Jesse himself may be a criminal under a pretty bounty, but the man running the place knew him well-- McCree still was frequent customer. And to top it off, Phil let all customers come and go as they pleased and he never told a soul about the faces he'd see. Especially his frequent criminals.

“You won’t believe who came waltzing on in here, Jess! Haven’t seen em in years and yet here they are!” Said the pudgy man behind the bar with a bright grin. Jesse sighed, nodding as he walked up eyeing the stool free by his old friend. 

“Yeah, I know. I came looking for the drunkard...” Jesse said before taking his seat by his drunk friend. He watched you for a moment, your eyes closed and looking rather pale. With a sigh-- he meant to speak up but somehow Jesse merely taking up a presence by you had roused you from your flimsy state of sleep.

“Is it just your nature to chose seats closest to strangers?” You grumbled out, voice hoarse under the abuse of the alcohol and not bothering to even look at him. Jesse gave a snort though, clearing his throat and looking to Phil, the bartender, for a drink. But it seemed the man was one step ahead and merely placed it in front of him upon Jesse’s inquire. Gratefully he picked up the glass, whisky, and took a drink. He was bound to have a great time if you were drunk.

“Nah...Just old friends I think.” He chuckled from the lip of his cup. At this you rose a brow, face contorted in a confusion that suggested you were really having a hard time thinking. You turned bodily to him, eyes focusing on his face. But it was like that for an uncomfortable amount of time. In fact Jesse wondered if you remembered him at all or was far to under to actually think. But then your face tiredly pulled into a mild smile, eyebrows rising in surprise. There we go.

“Well I’ll be damned... If it isn’t the old gunslinger from my kid life....” You stated a little stupidly before inspecting him. Your face then fell a bit with a drunken accusatory glare. “Packed on a little chub or finally built up some muscle?” To this Jesse snickered. You were no less cocky than before, and it was kind of nice to see that it got even better when drunk. But still, he wasn’t here for the pleasantries. He was here because something was wrong and he needed to sure it wasn’t anything horribly serious. So really there was no point beating around the bush, Jesse knew what needed to be said.

“That was quite the mess you made back on Wall Street.” He stated, watching you closely as he drank the last bit of his whisky. “Made quite the show of it actually. Something happen, darlin’?” He asked, setting down the cup and waving for Phil to remedy its emptiness. However, even through your stupor, there was a terrifying glare pointed at him. You were watching him under the scrutiny of that look and he rose his eyebrows at this.

“What’s it got to do with you what I do?” You asked, words now starting to stumble over each other your body looking uncomfortably unstable. 

“Well to put it simply, sweetheart-- You ain’t no drinker and ye ain’t no killer. Not for seven whole years anyway. Now suddenly I find that your back in business and drunk in an old hangout? It’s due for some concern from your old friend, don’t ya think?” Jesse explained, holding his hands up in defense from your glare. 

However you merely stared at him for a long moment before slowly turning back to your near empty drink with a huff. “My “old friend” should keep to himself. My business is my own....” You slurred, head now back in your hand. A sigh escaped the cowboy, looking to Phil with a raised eyebrow. 

“You know what happened?” He asked, gesturing to the drunk beside himself. Phil on the other hand gave a loud bark of laughter, slapping a hand down on the bar. Yeah, McCree knew he was testing his luck but it was still worth the try.

“Hell yeah I do, but fuck if I ever break my own oath. I know secrets and you damn well know I keep em too!” He said, continuing to laugh as though McCree had just told the joke of the century. seven years and the old bastard was still a rumor mill that produced jack shit. Perks of running a bar frequented by undercover criminals. Hear just about everything, know just about everyone-- but never let slip what you knew. It had always been that way, the only reason anyone in the bar could get by-- criminal or not. It was another reason you both had spent so much time there as ruffian teens. With another sigh, Jesse returned his attention back to you. You were mumbling to yourself now, inaudible stuff he couldn’t make out. Whatever it was, you sure we're passionate about it. 

“Alright darlin, we are getting you out of here.” He said, standing from his stool and putting down his pay for his and your drinks. You started grumbling at him from your spot, rambling on about how he was a dumb cowboy wannabe or likewise having no right to govern your life. “Phil, I’m taking this one with me. I think they need some good rest and... painkiller for the morn.” He said, Phil still chuckling but waving him off. McCree at that turned back to you....

Only to move just in the knick of time to catch you after having fallen clean off your chair in the attempt to confront him. With a shake of his head, he looped your arm around his shoulder and decided it was best to find someplace for you to stay while you slept off the alcohol. Especially now that you were throwing slurred insults at him.

 

\--

 

The light in your eyes when you woke was the alarm bells to your hangover. You groaned, rolling over in your blankets in hopes to shield yourself from the offending light. But upon even moving and giving any sort of sign of life, Jesse gave a chuckle. “Well would you look at that. The pest is awake.” He stated, standing from a chair he had been lounging in. “Rest nicely?”

To this you groaned. Some part of you thought that he had been some strange figment of your drunken unconscious. Turns out he hadn’t. Despite the spinning and throbbing it cause, you pushed yourself up against better judgement. You pushed the thin comforters off your body and swung your feet over the edge. You were missing your shoes, you noticed. With an eyebrow raised you looked to Jesse. However he came over, painkillers in hand and glass of water being held out to you. You stared blankly at them before sighing and taking them from him. 

“...Thanks...” You said softly, downing the pills and the glass of water in hopes it would dull the pain if a little. He took the glass when it was emptied, moving to place it on a nearby surface. You watched him before shaking your head, the ghost of a smile on your lips as you spoke. “You really aren't the young man I knew, right? I remember some silly teacher's pet....who used to have a proper scruff....” You said, rubbing your temple. But behind your look of mild amusement you were watching him cautiously. Old friend or not-- seven years was a long time to find a new outlook on life. That includes old friends. You actually weren’t surprised to see him-- you had just assassinated a big name. So that meant he either found you for a job or news had spread quickly. To put it simply, he couldn’t be trusted. Close or not way back when.

“It hardly takes a man a minute to change, let alone seven years.” He joked, now leaning against the doorway. 

“Which brings me to my next question, “friend.” You show up looking for me at the old bar and your first move is to ask me about Wall Street? Not only that-- but escort me to a motel while I’m drunk off my ass?” You interrupted before he could continue on on whatever joking banter he wanted to throw. “So my point is-- What do you want? I am pretty damn sure it isn’t to see and old bud, right?” You said lowly, dropping the friendly atmosphere. Like hell you’d trust him, not while he was quick to dive into your business last night.

McCree gave you a very blank look, you both watching each other closely. At first you thought you had hit the nail on the head before he knit his brows and rubbed his scruff with a heavy sigh. “Look, I just wanna know what made you tick. If you can remember me poking into your business last night-- you’ll know damn well what I’m askin. Darlin, you’ve been clean of the Hornet for years. Now you suddenly pop back in? Not just randomly either-- killing one of the old goons we dealt with back in Blackwatch? Yeah, I remembered him perfectly-- and I’m worried there’s a connection.” He said. You stared at him with just as blank of a look he’d had before. That about summed up your dilemma, and you were surprised he was coming right out with it. But why would he up and care now anyway? The Jesse you knew had gone undercover when Overwatch fell. He had stayed that way too until appearing again as a goon for hire. Yeah, you remember seeing his head pop back up in the news-- and though at the time you hadn’t felt the remorse of him not making any sort of contact, it still made you wonder why he never did. You were good friends. But you both kept your distance anyway till lo and behold a seven year rift had been torn. With that in mind you fired back with a scoff.

“Alright-- then tell me why you care. Why suddenly make the effort to find me only after this....?” But only after asking this did you realize a possibility. He knew already, didn’t he? You could see it now. You may have been out of contact but you could see it. He knew everything. Now he was trying to confirm or prove wrong what was already concrete. With that you looked at him in apprehension. “What do you know?”

You were referring to your family. Spouse and child. He already knew you as a normal citizen. The goals and dreams you had and it was no doubt he may already know of your success. If that was the case, your family was something mentioned every so often. He knew, and there was no way he could deny it. The look in his eyes as he grew uneasy only proved it. With a newfound irritation, you reposed the question with a sense or urgency.

“I....I know you have family. Married and with a kid. I kept up on reports through the years, so I know about em....” He said slowly, eyes shifting anywhere but you while he said this. It was just as you suspected. He knew.

“Then you know. You know what happened. And if it isn’t enough that you already know-- go check your reports, McCree. Some sort of news will know of it.” You said, gesturing to the T.V. as though there might even be news of it playing right then. Fact of it was-- the massacre in your house had in fact been a quick story. Your neighbors probably having alerted the authorities to the gun fire and strange vehicles. You had heard reports yourself, the news calling it a tragedy and claiming a third party involvement since you were nowhere to be seen and offenders dead. Hence why you were spending your time in the bar here in Gibraltar, Phil proper enough to keep your identity tight lipped while there. That and you really wanted to stop thinking. To put it simply, keeping your head down after that mess was the best plan of action. If you were found too many questions would rise and evidence would mark you immediately as a suspect. McCree pulled you from your thoughts however with a sigh, finding his chair again.

“I have an inkling on what might have happened...what set you off... But I am not about to rely on the news for that kind of shit. I don’t want any round about information, I want the truth and I want it proper. I know somethin happened and I want to hear it from you... if you’ll tell it.” He said, elbows rested on his knees as he intertwined his fingers together. “I ain’t gonna pressure you to tell me either. Just know I’m here for you, alright?” 

You watched McCree for a moment, brows knit tight. There was a tightness in your chest that damn near made you cave. Sure, there was a definite part of you that wanted desperately to confide in him, to spill everything in the hopes for some closure, some comfort.... But how could you trust him? And on top of that...you weren’t ready to acknowledge the weight of what happened. You were hardly able to keep it together as is, you didn’t need to break in front of a friend you hardly knew anymore. 

The silence dragged on for a long time. No one said a thing and it was almost nice to have the company with the silence of it all. However you you took a trembling breath, closed your eyes and stood from the bed. Your shoes had been placed by the bedside and you picked them up, planning to put them on when you got to the door. “I’m leaving.” You stated softly as you passed the cowboy still on the chair. He watched you with a deep set frown. It was only when you had your shoes on, phone in hand, and door open that he moved.

“Wait, darlin please.” He tried, taking a light hold on your arm before you could leave, other hand holding the door. You pursed your lips, refusing to look at him before he held something out to you. Only then did you look, a paper between his fingers as he watched you. You inspected it when you took the paper from him, looking at him confused. “It’s to contact me. Whenever you need. If ever you need. I know you’re not in a good place right now, and it ain’t right of me to push you. But I’m here if you need it.” He said, his hold lingering for a moment before he let you go. You looked at the paper again for a few seconds, shaking your head and continuing out the door. 

Seemed McCree was still a sweetheart to a degree...but he sure as hell was not what you needed right now... Truthfully he was. You needed that sense of care. Being put in his hands if for those few hours was actually comforting, to know that while you were shitfaced he took it upon himself to take you somewhere safe. Hell if you had the right mind you would waltz right on back and spill your every concern and worry-- but you just weren’t ready to face your reality. If you had ever been ready to face the unfortunate events in your life, Hornet would never have existed in the first place. You heaved a heavy sigh, looking at the sky. To think that idiot would actually waste his time looking for you or dealing with you for that matter....

...You looked at the paper then, pulling up your phone. You’d find your way back to the bar and stay in the vicinity to keep your face from being recognized. You were no big name celebrity but you wouldn’t be taking any chances. However you had something you needed to say to the man-- a thanks of sorts for even trying to care about your mess of a life. 

You chuckled, typing in your message.

 

\--

 

He would admit that could have gone better. Jesse did not expect the cocky facade of his old friend to have grown that offstandish, but he wasn’t any better. He knew he was part sass and part asswhole, but that had always been his attitude. He scratched the back of his head as he turned to walk back into the motel room. Yeah he had played his cards rather poorly. Could be he just expected the lack of contact to fizzle away for the short time they had spent being close friends. Only now did he realize it had been a foolish notion to lean on. But he sat back on the chair, figuring he could stay there for a short moment before heading back to base. Snooze it up and catch some well needed rest. He would admit though, seven years looked good on you. Something he was a little envious of. With a snort at that thought he slipped his hat over his eyes, leaning back into the chair and getting comfortable. But just as he settled into a good spot, his phone gave a buzz, something he grunted in annoyance as a response. 

Fishing the item from his jeans pocket, he looked at the message he received, dearly hoping it had nothing to do with getting back to the base. However he was sorely surprised to see it was an unfamiliar number and in curiosity, opened it. The message itself made him raise his eyebrows in mock offense and surprise, letting out a loud bark of laughter. He shook his head as he set his phone back down, getting comfortable again to sleep though now with a little reassurance. “Cocky son of a bitch.” He mumbled in amusement as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. There was a smile on his lips though as it settled in his mind that you weren’t entirely upset with him. You definitely had not lost your personality over the years it seemed. He liked that.

 

\--

 

_New Message:_

_From: <Unknown Number>_

_“You should shave that cat off your face, Cowboy. It looks like shit.”_

 


	5. The Obvious, if Spontaneous Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon has found you, but so has Overwatch

It had been a month. A month since their death. Three weeks since killing the business pig, and two since you had seen McCree. Though the time had shot right on by, you were finding that the days drug on. They were immovable lest you found yourself work. Unlike before when you were younger, this was no rampage for the sake of money and stress relief. Now it was just a means for a distraction. From your long, torturous days and from the weight of your grief. It was the easiest way to deal with it honestly. Throw yourself into trouble, kill for some money and gain some proper injury. It was enlightening, cleared your mind.

But now you were sitting, waiting for a client that requested a job from you. Course you weren’t one to deny work, but something felt off about this-- be it the grunts sent to find you or the shady looking meeting spot. Shady rendezvous points were a given most of the time but this was akin to a meat freezer. That was something new. Something you weren’t particularly fond of to say the least. With a sigh you checked the holo-screen on your wrist, checking the time as you leant on a wall impatiently. They were taking their time getting there, whoever they were. It had already been ten minutes over the estimated meet time. 

If this was their way of taking advantage of your work, they had another thing coming. You more like. You would be that other thing. Man you were upset today, you wanted to work, to get moving. Do something besides stand there waiting for these assholes. And yet you had wait in order to do anything. You checked the holoscreen again, almost groaning when you realized another five minutes had passed. Yeah, you were out. But just as you pushed off the wall to walk out the door, the door opened then. And in came two prominent figures first, some lackeys just behind. 

“Our apologies for the wait. We had to deal with....undesirables before coming here.” She said, watching you just as you watched her. You stayed silent, a frown beneath your mask. You still felt like leaving to say the least. You waited long enough and now that they show up, you felt leaving just out of spite would be worth the giggle. But you rethought that as you took note of the other figure beside the woman. You recognized him. Well, more like you recognize his mask. He had been there that night, when you had made quick work of the high tower disgrace. You kept your gaze on him, now very wary of what these people may want. Hell for all you knew you could have trapped yourself in a room full of government feds and not have known it....then again something was off about these two. 

It seemed, that after receiving no response from you, the woman decided to continue anyway. “Well, shall we talk business? I believe we have a proposition you might like.” She droned on, pulling up the rickety chairs set up in the room. You did not move, making it a point to watch the man before turning to her. You kept quiet and stayed standing, unsure who these people were. The woman got the idea and shrugged, sitting herself. The man in the mask however moved to a corner, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. He was going to be monitored by you.

“You are the Hornet, yes?” She asked, crossing a leg over the other and hanging onto the top knee with both hands. Again you said nothing. “A surprise to see you in the underworld again. Most thought you dead or retired. Good to see your legacy revived though...” She started, kicking a foot as she spoke. Why did the man not speak? Was it just the french woman who did the negotiating? However the woman went on, finding an answer from you unnecessary. “...It seems you are wary of us. Probably rightly so. You saw my acquaintance here back on Wall Street didn’t you?” She asked calmly. To this, you watched her, wondering if maybe you should answer that one. So far she had been doing well to just ramble on. Though you were getting bored of it-- just wanting to deal with the job and be done with these strange folk. And once again, she continued on. Good.

“You see, that night, you did our job for us. You did a thorough job, but it was done for us nonetheless.” She stated. Oh. Not good. So what, were they pissed you took their kill? Like you cared really, but if they were upset about that, you were in a confined space with them which would mean a grand old time trying to escape. 

“You really ought to get to your point, lady. Am I here for a job or a lecture?” You said suddenly, glaring at her from under the mask. She was doing some weird droning explanation. Something you really didn’t want to listen to, to be honest. Basically saying we know you, you did our job, blah-blah-blah. You wanted a job not some monologue to get stuck in. However she gave you an amused look, glancing at the man in the corner before continuing.

“Pardon if I was getting boring then. But if you want, fine. I’ll get to the point. We want you to help us, to put it lightly. Join our cause and take down other pests like our target on wall street. We need skills like yours, as we’ve seen your abilities. We need connections like yours, if your infamy and your business history is anything to admire. Even for the short time you were active years back and now. And most of all we need someone like you. You’ve got reason, that’s enough for us.” She rattled off, watching you with those golden eyes. But despite everything she said, you had the urge to scoff. They must not know you. Not at all.

“You’re out of luck, lady. I’m not a big fan of joining organizations--” You tried saying before begin cut off by a reverberating voice. It echoed uncomfortably in your ears as he spoke and it rattled in his chest deeply.

“--You can do our undercover dirty work. Paid. No connections. Just do your job and report back in. Simple and easy. Just do what we need when we need it.” He growled out, mask suggesting he was staring at the floor. But you watched him suspiciously, those words a little too familiar to you. Something that turned your gut a bit as you processed those words. Had these guys somehow found your connection to Blackwatch? But how? You had little to k=no records connecting yourself to that organization. Then again, it could have just been a very strange coincidence. BY strange, you meant almost word for word strange. As such you hummed cautiously as you watched him, the woman on the chair giving him a look that suggested he overstepped his bounds. 

“...I’m not a big fan of being a secret either...” You stated as you watch him. “If you really have been keeping tabs on little old Hornet, you’ll know I like my publicity. I like the attention. What I’m hearing is a lot of shadow work.” You tested, gaze going between the two of them though keeping your head in a manageable place. Perks of having a mask was that no one new what you were thinking, where you were looking, or even what your eyes might suggest. It was the greatest asset in having a mask, especially in negotiations. Plus, you didn’t trust these two at all. Blue skin, for one, was just weird on its own. 

The woman remained silent for a moment before picking herself back up. She was obviously trying to mend what the masked man had unsettled. “I see... Our organization would be glad to have you, if you ever found yourself an itch for work. As my friend here said, you will be paid for doing your jobs. The only difference is that it will be to assist some of our members for a successful mission is all.” She said, something akin to a reassuring smile on her face. Though it looked more like a confident smirk. She stood, going to a grunt off on the side and taking something from him. She came back only a second later to offer something to you. It was a paper. “We’ll be keeping in contact, but if you get that itch...we can satisfy it I’m sure.” She said before waving a hand and walking for the door. You looked at the paper only for a moment before you watched them go, the man in the mask lingering for a moment before following out with heavy steps. 

You weren’t really sure who these people were, but damn were they strange. Especially now that you knew they had been half of the distraction that night on Wall Street. You would admit though, now as you stared at the paper-- they had presented the thought of offing other bastards like your target a month ago. And nothing was more enticing for a job that gutting other cretins like him. There was pay and-- well, you really did like the disconnection from a big group. It would be something to think on, then. You tucked away the paper, figuring that in time you’d contact them. It was far too tempting not to consider it. It just wouldn’t be then-- you’d do some digging and think on it. After all the last time you had any connection to an organization, it fell apart. BUt maybe these guys could satisfy that urge to escape and unwind a bit. An Itch she called it...? ON second thought, you may be contacting them sooner than later, the temptation was far to thrilling. So many appealing options. Yeah, you’d consider. You really wanted to get out there and deal some damage, cause a stir, break things or get hurt. They were tempting.

And boy, were you feeling that itch.

 

\--

 

“I’m tellin you that just because we were buds way back when, don’t mean they’re gonna join.” McCree said with a chuckle. Winston and a good lot of the Overwatch team were in a meeting discussing plans and likewise members. They had an influx of new recruits from around the world trying to assist in their cause, which was a blessing, but then Winston brought up the Hornet. By then there was a lot of negative and positive reciprocation, your criminal history being brought up again and again. However something avidly referenced for better and worse was the massacre of the boss.

Should Overwatch be hiring the one person that sabotaged the mission? Should we bring on an infamous murderer? Was it wise to allow Hornet’s history to cloud what Overwatch is? But then it brought up questions like: How can we let skill like that go? Talon surely would know, should we let them pursue Hornet? They had managed to slip in and out of the tower unnoticed and do a job like that, could we utilize that? 

All these things were well touched upon and there was a strong argument before Winston suggested at least confronting the criminal. It may be a dangerous or poor thought but they might have the chance of gaining a benefactor to their cause. He brought up connections, skill, and intelligence from the underground. They could use it. Everyone at that, fell quiet. And it would have all been fine and dandy had Seventy-Six not thrown in the small tid-bit of McCree and Hornet being friends. Now it was an onslaught of questions and requests to find and ask them if they would consider Overwatch.

“I know them. They don’t like bein’ apart of big names. Not unless it can stick a label to their head and give them some sort of high horse to ride on. Thing is-- we hardly convinced em to work for Blackwatch, but Reyes managed to offer them a deal they liked. I could say we could do that again but I’m not sure after seven years that that’s still something they’d consider. They kinda just do this to let off steam in I’m bein’ honest.” McCree explained after the umpteenth prod about Hornet. “And plus, You could ask Ana or Rein, they like their tricks. We tell em that we are an organization priding itself on finishing the job, no goofing off-- could turn em off.” Seventy-Six hopped in then.

“If that’s the case then we should worry about Talon. We don’t know what they might dig up. Especially with Sombra and her ability to find literally anything she puts herself to.” He said, Angela and likewise Tracer hopping in to add their two cents. Jesse shook his head, chewing the end of his cigar with a deep breath. However his pocket gave a buzz and he rose an eyebrow. Speak of the devil.

**_New Message:_ **

**_From: Pest_ **

_ “I just had the strangest experience just now. Good offer but very  _

_ strange...” _

 

Oh? Thats interesting. He knew Hornet must have some interesting jobs that pop up, but hearing it from them now made him too curious. Messaging each other had become rather common despite the cold shoulder he received for the last two weeks since their reunion. But he had been right in assuming old friends don’t just forget each other. Not while they have the same bad humor and history.

_ “And what would that be?  _

_ Some old dude asking to find his woman or something?”  _

He asked, actually remembering something similar to this when he was younger. He had damn near laughed his ass off upon hearing the job but he contained it, did it, and got paid after finding out she had run off with some bachelor half her age. 

“ **_From: Pest_ **

_ Organization I’m guessing. Didn’t get the name but they want me to do work.  _

_ Good offer, kinda reminds me of the old Blackwatch secret deal.” _

McCree stared at these words uncomfortably for a second, wanting to type something, anything really. He already had a very bad feeling about this.

“ **_From: Pest_ **

_ It was just a weird experience overall.  _

_ I remember seeing one of them back at Wall Street.  _

_ The freaky fuck, told me almost word for word what Reyes did back at Blackwatch.  _

_ Weirded me out a bit _ ” 

Yup, that did it. His gut feeling sank like a rock and he immediately fired back to you. And if it really was what he was guessing-- Talon had already found you.

“ _ That’s bad news.  _

_ Keep your distance from that lot _

_ No job is worth their trouble. _ ” 

He said, pushing off from the rail he had been leaning on. 

_ “Meet me at Phil’s tonight.  _

_ If they want you for their cause, you’re gonna be signing up for a lot of bullshit.  _

_ We can talk more at Phil’s _ ” 

He explained before sighing loudly. “Change of plan. I’m gonna go talk to Hornet tonight and bring up Overwatch.” He said, slipping his phone back in his pocket and throwing his sarape aound his shoulders as he prepared to journey for Phils. It was going to be a few hours to get there so he’d better start since it was already late afternoon. Everyone looked at him in confusion, obviously revisiting his words from earlier. Ana watched him, curiously as he tipped his hat to them while making for the stairs.

“I thought they wouldn’t want the deal, Jesse? Too mischievous for a serious job.” She said a little teasingly. “And really, have you two been in contact? That seems a bit counterproductive to a good name...” Her heart may have been a good place, but there was an urgency settling in his stomach. He looked at her, then around to those still gathered at the meeting. They’d have to get ready for a bit of a storm. He had to be sure you wouldn’t make a bad decision.

He spoke, his voice laced heavily with seriousness, “Talon’s offered em a deal already. Gotta put one on em before Hornet actually considers it.”

\--

You had been a bit testy after Jesse’s request to meet back at Phil’s. Luckily you had gotten a job that day so you were less antsy, but to tell you that the big offer was bad news was a bit out of his jurisdiction. You could decide if the job was good enough and if it turned out to be a bad time, you’d hightail it out of there.

Either way you were sitting in Phil’s now, a soft drink resting in your hand as you waited. You had already told your old friend behind the bar what offer you had, telling him it was pretty familiar to you and he just gave a laugh and told you to take it. Good pay, good work, a good time. That  was the thought anyway. And of course with the satisfying thought that you wouldn't have to tie yourself to some weird people just for a constant supply of relief. It was a satisfying thought. However it would have to wait, you could already hear the spurs tingling from outside the bar and in turn, looked to the door just in time to see McCree open the door and waltz inside. You in turn, chuckled.

“I see that cat is still attached to your face.” You said, watching him sit next to you. He rose an eyebrow at you then, his mouth twitching if a little to show some amusement. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. He waved at Phil for a drink before he turned to you in seriousness. 

“Look, I’d like to say I’m here for pleasantries but what you sent me earlier has me worryin’.” He said, taking a quick shot and thanking Phil. “See, whoever you got a deal from-- if they really were on Wall Street that night, you’re talking Talon. A terrorist group that’s been doin no good around the world. Bad people, bad things, bad business.” He said, watching you now. You had looked about ready to argue for your work but he quickly cut you off. He knew you didn’t like being told the job was no good-- but this time it had to be set straight. “Let me put it this way. They aren’t just gonna let you be a free spirit. They’ll chain you to that post to be sure you’re loyal. Don’t know if you forgot or not, but these are the people who helped tear Overwatch apart. Killed Lacroix using his tortured and brainwashed wife? Remember that?” He asked.

You blinked, unmoving and silent. He took that as a good sign. You were listening, and maybe if not convinced, you were wary now. You frowned, watching him as he took another drink.

“You know my line of work, Jess. Bad people are just bad people who give me work.” You said as a matter of factly. The thought of working with what tore Overwatch-- Blackwatch apart unsettled you. You wouldn’t admit it openly, but you were suddenly uncomfortable with giving them your work. “ If they pay me then what’s their terrorist agenda going to have to mean to me when the job’s done?”

“That means they can dig up just about anything from you... which means if the fat bastard found out about your double life-- it’ll be so much easier for them and their tech wiz. I’m telling you, don’t get involved.” That’s when you blanked. He made a point. A terrifying point that put it in perspective. You couldn’t really fight the fact that they might pull that on you. They had after all gone to desperate means to murder Lacroix. And in the end they pull strings where they can to devise their assassinations. Yeah, you were to smart to fight him on this. Pride be damned, he was right.

“Well... that’s a bummer.” You said. To be right honest you were disappointed, but the only reason you were so simple about your response was because you felt a little stupid. You still wanted the job but they had been the second bane of your life. The cause of your grief a second time. You sighed, scratching your head. “What’s to say they don’t dig up my background for the sake of making me join? No matter how you look at it, my ignorance has kind of screwed me over. Hell they might have my information as we speak ready to throw me to the wolves if I refuse.” You said, rubbing your temples. Now you were realizing your mistake. You may not have known the weight of it or the possibility of it upon meeting the two, but now you really felt it. Shit. What could you do? If they did have you in their tight web how on earth could you wriggle out of it-- make sure your successful life wasn’t tarnished by your irresistible life of crime?

“Fuuuuuuuuuu...” You groaned, dropping you head on your arms heavily. 

“Well... It may be a longshot to ask you this....but I could offer you a place. Might even clear your name a bit along the lines of your disappearance.” Jesse said suddenly. When you looked at him in confused interest, he was trying his best not to look at you. HIs eyes had been fixed on some bottle across from him. As such, you merely rose your eyebrows as he remained silent, a request of some sort to continue. He might have sensed it, but he then continued with a clear of his throat.

“Look, I know you don’t much like joining organizations-- so pardon if ‘m overstepping my bounds suggesting what I know might not even be considered-- but here goes nothin.” He started, dropping your interest into irritation. McCree really just told you not to join an organization...to offer joining a different one? “I’m apart of a group-- we are fighting the rising crime and terrorism in today's society. One of our main baddies is...well Talon. We get jobs, we fight on our own terms, but we make sure the world don’t know us. We have to keep it that way. You’ll know the people there ‘m sure, but we have connections. We even have some of the law on our side in secret. They could help set somethings straight in your life--” Well you did like the sound of that, but he was doing the same thing as that lady. He was tip toeing and you really just wanted a straightforward sentence. Sure he was slowly getting to the end point of his question-- but it was taking to long. Uncomfortably so.

“Jesse, get to it. What are you trying to get me to join?” You asked, a little irked...but for once you couldn’t help the intrigue for a group. They could clear your name a bit. That in and of itself was pay. The cowboy sighed yet again, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking at you.

“....Overwatch.” He stated. And you felt like you had been slapped in the face.

“Eh, what?” You asked, feeling a disbelieving chuckle bubble in your throat. 

“Yeah, I know. But Winston, remember the big guy? Well he ordered a recall because of all the shit goin on around the world. Terrorism and all the baddies y’know. So....its small but its back. We are tryin’ to keep it quiet due to the petras act, though.” He said, scratching his chin.

You stared at him blankly. “Wait...You’re serious???” You asked, dumbstruck that he may not be pulling your leg. Overwatch was back together, and though having been associated with blackwatch--you actually found you were a little...excited. McCree gave a nod, looking off.

“I know you aren’t a fan of big names  or keeping quiet for that matter but we could do a lot better by you than Talon. And to top it off-- they’d be exploiting you, blackmailing you, the normal Talon bull. So...I don’t know. Sorry for putting it out there but- could you at least consider joi-”

“I’m in.”

Jesse was staring at you, blinking in confusion. You were just as confused, just as surprised at yourself and yet you could feel the smile. The jitters. Overwatch. It was really back. If that was the case-- crime or blackwatch be damned-- you needed that old sense of familiar homeliness. Maybe that was why you were so quick to throw yourself against everything you stood for. Maybe that was why you had contradicted every rule you had followed to this point. You liked the attention. You hated the contracts, commitment and loyalty. You really didn’t want to be a secret which was the entire premise of Overwatch right now (As you understood for the pteras act). But Overwatch. That old group that you had found family in. Found comfort in. Even if you knew most of blackwatch was the “baddies” now, to think of the old faces you might see. The comfort of being around those who fought for what they wanted. There was a little shame in being able to toss your rules aside so easily for the name of Overwatch-- but if they asked, it was for clearing your name. Simple.

Mcree was still staring at you silently, flabbergasted that you had said anything at all. He half expected you to storm out on him for even suggesting joining something that was against everything you stood for. And yet, here you were, a stupid smirk on your face as he grew more and more confused. “You...You’re in?” He asked in surprise, eyebrow risen but the corners of his mouth pulling into a smile. “What happened to Hornet’s notorious free spirit? Just threw it to the wind?” He teased, a pleasant twist of excitement in his stomach expressing his relief. You on the other hand chuckled, lifting your soda for a drink, and smiling wider. Yeah,  you could get behind them. Especially since your very secret could be in the hands of Talon. Might as well let the two forces play a convenient game of tug-o-war.

 

“Fuck it--” You answered your wanna be Cowboy friend, looking at him with a confidence you didn’t actually feel. Truth there was plenty of reason for you to feel glad for Overwatch and joining-- but there was still the thought of Talon looming behind that excitement. “You said Overwatch. I said I’m in.”


	6. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've joined this old organization you wanted nothing to do with in your previous experience. Whether or not it will be worth it is to be seen. You might be a bit surprised... an a bit homesick.

There was a strange weight settling in your stomach as you and Jess both were walking through the Gibraltar base. He had just picked you up from the same motel from before- deciding to bring you in a few days later. It was safer than just going straight to base after. One: Talon had just offered the deal, good chance they may or may not have been watching. Two: The members, including Winston wouldn’t be expecting you immediately. You, as a criminal, walking right into the base that very night would probably earn some distrust rather than gratitude at joining. And then three: You weren’t entirely sure you would feel comfortable going back to the base on such short notice. You wanted to talk with Jesse about who all was there, what to expect, and what would be expected of you-- and luckily you had that chance.

So going into the base, you’d at least know there were some familiar faces. Commanders or just those you had met at least once. When Jesse told you that Ana had come back, you were actually excited to see the old woman. Her snark had always been a blessing.

But then, here you were, following your cowboy wanna-be through this old memory of a base and you couldn’t help but actually feel a little queasy. It made you realize that (even with being in front of millions of people for tournaments) you had never once felt this nervous. With a deep breath, you gripped the strap of the bag you were holding. There were faces littered around the base as you traveled from the garage, most having to stop and look your way. This didn’t help your nerves. Jesse must have caught on if a little because he slowed to walk next to you, watching you with a lazy but curious look.

“Somethin’ up? Your composure looks like it’s slipping.” He said from behind his cigar. You groaned, looking to him.

“...I’ll admit it, I’m nervous.” You said, his eyebrows rocketing to his hairline, a cocky smirk forming on his face. To this you stuttered in embarrassment, ready to punch that grin clean off his face. “Oh fuck you, McCree. I haven’t been here in years and now I’m coming back to actually make a commitment to a group I thought was disbanded. I have some liberty to “Do the impossible”.” You said, knowing full well the words he was about to tease you with. And for good measure you compensated for the need to punch him and skirted a foot over to land heavily on his toes. He gave a bark, something halfway between pain and a laugh while favoring the offended foot.

“Alright, alright! Be nervous!” He said, chuckling and limping. Seems he couldn’t even be mad at you for that assault. He stopped his mini fit and took a breath. Now Jesse actually seemed a bit serious. “You don’t have to do this. We want you to join, but with or without your help we can help clear your name...” He said. For McCree and his harshness and yet cockiness, for him to suddenly speak so soft.... You had to admit your surprise. To this, you cleared your throat, the irritation having dissipated.

“Ah....no. I'm nervous but....I do want to join. My stomach just won't stop twisting, haha.” You said, looking at your feet now with a sense of unnerve. This time, it wasn’t about the walk to Winston. The sudden softness in your chest then was what you had found strange. It was best then to drop it entirely, but at least your nerves had been displaced to something else entirely. Made the short distance to the large door seem less ominous. Or rather less heavy on your thoughts.

Jesse hummed, slipping his hands in his pockets as you two drew up to the door. You had to wait for the all too familiar Athena to open it with a greeting but it was surprisingly a pleasant one. But then there was Winston standing there, smiling if a little nervous looking himself. With nothing better to do you gave the Scientist a crooked smile, gesturing to him a bit awkwardly.

“Winston!” You addressed, trying to make a lighter mood despite the heavy atmosphere obviously settling in the room. “How... how have you been, big guy?” Your logic was simple. Treat old acquaintances how you used to. Like the seven years hadn’t even passed enough to make it weird. To this he seemed to relax a little, looking relieved if anything.

“Well met again, “Hornet.” I’ve been fine all things considered.” He teased your codename, sauntering forward to shake hands. You reciprocated the action, relieved yourself that the atmosphere had lifted if a little. “And you? I will admit, I hadn’t expected you to actually take up our offer.”

“Well, I’ve clearly had better days. Guess I just needed to see some old faces.” You responded with a grin. Yeah, your nerves were gone. This was indeed nice. Winston seemed to nod, a serious expression on his face as he began back into the building. Well, more like cave. Fancy cave.

“I heard-”

“I’m sure you have, Winston.” You quickly cut him off. It may have been a rude gesture seeing as you had barely broken some thick ice, but by no means were you about to extend that conversation. Luckily though, he didn’t even look offended. He seemed to get it and the conversation immediately switch to the real reason you were here.

He cleared his throat, sitting down after you all made it up to his office. He brought out his glasses (something you found rather endearing), and began reading the papers he had packeted on his desk. “Well, to summarize the simple aspects of you being here, everything has been set in order. The authorities have confirmed that you are safe and that many parties had been involved in the incident. The public is sated and news merely believes you are being held in protection. So clear on that for now. As for being here, you’ll be rooming with everyone in the barracks. Since there aren’t as many of us as there used to be, seperate rooms are in high availability. Lucky you.

“As for you being here, the guidelines of the base are in this packet, I’ll save you some time and let you read those yourself. I do expect you to read them.” He said, looking over the rim of his gasses at you, raising an eyebrow. It was a fair look of accusation. You weren’t exactly known for reading your briefs back in the day. You merely held up your hands in surrender and he continued. “Meals are still offered at certain times in the mess hall, food is almost always left over after for stragglers-- or if you prefer to eat on your own. Training sessions are mandatory to be sure everyone understands their place in a mission. You need to understand the tactic as well as your position-- There will be separate training sessions and team compositions will change for every round. Voluntary substitution is encouraged. Lastly, if you need anything or need to ask any questions, your team members, Athena, and myself are here with answers. Or for instance, if you need to know anything now?” Winston asked, looking up from the packet he had, the papers he had flipped up flapping back down. You on the other hand felt very content. With what you knew and with just being here already. You had never been apart of these people...but you felt home. Your nerves from just minutes before were completely eradicated.

“Ah, no. If something comes up, I’ll let you know though.” You said, smiling at him. He returned the smile and handed the packet of papers to you.

“Well alright then, read over that and check back in once you're done. For now, why don't we go over your stay and basicality of what we as an organization are here for. ” He said, a toothy grin spreading on his face. The atmosphere was bright now, and you were ecstatic to say the least that the cheerful scientist before you could do that much.

“Yeah, sounds nice.”

 

\--

 

After about an hour’s worth of briefing and getting simple questions answered, Winston suggested showing you around the base. You agreed, if a bit reluctantly. You wanted to see this old, familiar base-- however the eyes having followed you on the way to his workshop had been unnerving. Subjecting yourself to it again was less than favorable but your need to see the base again was overwhelming.

Jesse had run off at some point, leaving you to converse casually with Winston as you walked. Lucky for you he seemed to talk up a storm, telling you about the years and how they passed. He even went so far to tell you about his adventure leading to the recall of overwatch. Seemed that masked man was a recurring headache, one Winston calls Reaper. It was then that you were briefed about Talon and the members Overwatch had come across, two you had already met. Reaper and Widowmaker had been those two, creepy dude and lady with blue skin. But there was one you hadn’t met, one you had only heard snippets about. Sombra, a genius hacker who had incorporated a computer on her very body. You would admit, hearing about her and her skill impressed you to no end. Sombra surely had some terrifying skill.

“I’m guessing they have been quite the thorn in your side.” You said once he finished explaining their elite members.

“You have no idea...” He groaned, pausing as he walked. You had hit a few places along the way, your room for instance, some familiar places such as offices or the like, mess hall, and kitchen. Now you were standing in front of the training areas, the door to the training area having slid open with a greeting once more from Athena. “Most of our missions involve halting their plans and might I say, it’s a terror. Anyway, while we are here, this is the training room. You ever feel like coming here for some solo practice there are bots set up for help. But in cases of a training game, the set itself will change for a better experience-- courtesy of some fun simulation tech as well as morphic architecture in here.” He said, sitting as you both caught sight of someone you actually remember.

“Holy shit...” You said disbelievingly as you watched him spar with someone else. They seemed familiar in some sense but you couldn’t really recall who they were if you did know them. “Genji??? Holly shit, is that actually you??” You called, saving your apology for interrupting their spar for later. The two stopped as you came closer, still a little dumbstruck that he might be here. Sure he was leagues different than you remembered-- sleek and obviously more finished, but you could never forget that agility you were actually jealous of.

When Genji however caught sight of you, his posture straightened from his fighting stance and immediately came jogging over. “My old friend!” He said, stopping before you and offering a familial embrace. “You came.” He said, pulling away from the friendly hug. To his statement you shrugged, smiling a little.

“Guess I couldn’t resist the old faces-- But you! Look at you, not all wires and angry eyes anymore, huh?” You teased, looking him over in intrigue and awe. He merely gave you a chuckle.

“No. It has been many years since, my body had improved since then.”

You nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. “Looks like you mood has too. What changed, you seem.... Mellow? Overly calm might be what I’m looking for here. I suppose I could say you definitely aren’t the moody kid I remember.” You said, feeling light. You hadn’t known Genji for too long, but he had been a fun asset in Blackwatch. Someone you had come to enjoy despite his sporadic anger sometimes. It was his snark that sold you.

Genji gave a soft chuckle again, crossing his arms. “Someone important helped me find my way. He helped me accept myself and my past-- I learned from him how to move past it-- He is here in the facility actually. Later I might introduce you to him.” He said, his voice going soft. At first you found it sort of adorable to the kid you remember teasing-- but then you were suddenly aware of how... passionate he was behind his words. Despite yourself and your glee at seeing him again, you couldn’t help but find this boring. For now you would shrug that off and accept his familiarity.

“Well, thats good at least. You deserve that state of mind for yourself...” You said before turning your gaze on the other. It was a girl, one who didn’t seem to mind her lack of involvement in the conversation. You swear you had seen her before but you couldn’t place where. She must have caught you looking because she flicked her gaze awkwardly to the side before giving you a slight smile and offering a hand.

“Hiya! Uh, I’m Lena Oxford, Nice to meet ya...” She started, looking like she had to think for a second before she picked right back up. “Eh, you can call be Tracer though. My codename for the team, of sorts anyway.” She said with a chuckle. You continued to stare at her, albeit a bit dumbly as the name Tracer settled in the back of your mind. But it clicked and you suddenly remembered a girl with a same kind of pep back when Overwatch was still running.

“Oh!!” You exclaimed suddenly, very proud of yourself despite the staring. She seemed a little taken aback for a moment but at the same time she looked amused. “The little pilot with a time disorder! I remember you. Only met once or twice though.” You said with a chuckle. You remembered her, the excitement she always had or her quick and charismatic one liners that would have everyone reeling. You had met only a few times though, and that's giving it some undeserved merit. By meet, you meant saw each other in hallways or watched a training match. But that was all.

As such, you felt a proper introduction was in order. So you held out a hand, letting her know your name while trying to keep the atmosphere friendly despite your strangeness a few seconds ago. “Hornet will do fine on the field, though. Id prefer it actually.” You said, she was mid shaking your hand when she looked at you in surprise.

“You're the Hornet???” She exclaimed, looking to Winston and Genji for a moment before looking back at you once it was confirmed with a nod. “I expected someone much more.....rude...? Anywho-- Wow! What a surprise!” She said. You chuckled a little at this. At least you knew your natural demeanor made it hard to imagine you of all people as the Hornet. Which made everything a bit aggravating if you thought about it but that was a bridge to burn once you got there. But just as you were about to reply another voice kicked in from behind you.

“I wouldn’t put it past em. They’ve still got their mouth to put up with-- got a mind of it’s own, don’t it darlin?” And you sighed.

“Aw come on, Jess. And I was playing nice too.” You joked, turning around to greet the cowboy. “Where’d you run off to any...” But you stopped, the woman behind him catching you by surprise. She watched you in amusement, nodding a little.

“How have you been, little bee?” She asked, causing you to blink in surprise. You used to adore this strong woman, a figure you respected outside of Reyes because of...again, snark. But here she was-- finally having lost the battle with age. But her eye... You had been silent for too long now, and after realizing this-- burst out into laughter.

“ANA!” You said, taking another peak at her before containing your laughter for the sake of a proper conversation. Sure you had putters of laughter but it was well placed. “You....you finally lost that old woman charm, heh?” You teased, snickering under your hand. Ana didn’t look offended at all and chuckled warmly in return.

“You’ve got room to talk, I only look old. I’ve still got my spunk from the old days. But you, you look like you have one foot in the grave and can’t find something you’ve lost.” She fired back with a cocky smile. To this you shrugged animatedly, giving a little “eh” before noticing the person behind her.

“And there he is, the old man to join the old people.” You said softly as you looked at him. Reinhardt was towering above you all like normal, his usual gleeful smile on his face.

“See now, I’m not old, just a classic.” He laughed, patting you on the back. These two you had met several times. Ana Amari had been someone you had talked with for missions regularly or-- when you were still young and new to Blackwatch-- pranked. She was the most fun to prank because if you got away with it, you were basically world champions. If not, the consequences were heavy and unforgiving. This is what made it so fun was the sheer terror of messing up. But in the end she still had that dumb nickname and her sass to boot, which was endearing.

As for Reinhardt, you had met him a few times as well, but he had been such an impact you just couldn't forget or leave the big guy alone. He had gotten you caught after having pranked one of the higher ups. You and Jess had taken off after the prank, wanting to see just what happened. But before you could get away a large hand had caught your cloak and kept you there until you could be scolded by Amari... and Reyes. Ah those were the good old days. For whatever reason, they seemed glad to have you around, despite you being such a criminal. But this made it more clear why you wanted to join. You missed these people, even if you hadn’t been affiliated with any of their groups officially, they still knew you. They still cared. With a smile, you waved a hand with a look of contentment.

“It good to see you both; Captain Amari... Reinhardt.” You said then, a half salute to be semi-respectful. You may have your quirks and your teasing, but you had high respect for these two. You respected them just as much as you did Reyes. They both gave you a little nod of appreciation even if Ana jumped in.

“Just Ana now, if you please.” She stated softly. “The respect is nice but I haven’t been Captain for a long time now.”

You smirked at this, shaking you head. “Sure I’ll call you that but you’re still ye old lady, Captain Amari.” You said jokingly. She merely shook her head in response to that before turning to Mcree.

“Thank you for letting me know they were here, but I’m going to get back to my work. Nice to see you again, Bee.” She stated, giving a little wave before walking back out. You smiled after her, looking back to Jesse and Winston with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, what now?” You asked, suddenly realizing how many people you had just confronted. But you were okay with that, they were all familiar faces (save for Lena) that you had wanted to see. Genji and Reinhardt were a surprise but a welcome one. Winston shrugged, turning around.

“Dinner is being made soon so we can just head there. Sit and talk a bit.” He suggested. You replied with a hum, keeping by Jesse as your group walked. Lena and Genji remained behind to finish training but said they’d join later, and as such you, Winston, and Jess all made for the cafeteria all in a pleasant chatter. Yeah, nerves be damned. You were home.

 

\--

 

After a hearty dinner you had found your room and settled in it. It was...kind of comfy. It still had the gibraltar base vibe but it was still homely, clean comforters and sheets ready for you when you got in. Your bags were there as well which was nice, but you only wanted to sleep. It had been a long day of meeting old faces and new faces and memorizing the base again in its refurbished glory so... sleep sounded pretty nice. Those you had met that day blurred together a bit under the pretense of just how many you had met. But you had found some...interesting individuals.

For instance, there was Lucio. You knew him well, your kid a fan actually so getting to meet him under the Overwatch force was a damn pleasure. A bit of a heart clencher really, but he was a good guy. No wonder they enjoyed his work. There was Hana Song, a teenager but a beast when it came to piloting a weaponized mech. Also a fantastic gamer. You had also gotten to meet Zenyatta, the “important person” Genji had told you about before. He was...strange but uplifting somehow. You gave your greeting and he gave his. Then that was all. You had met another Olympic god, Zarya. You knew her and she knew you, something with which you both had given your admiration and respect. There was Mei, Phareeha, Angela (who you had already met once), Satya, Torbjorn (Who you had met aswell), and then Soldier....who was a damn old stickler about an actual name.You didn’t care but his barking attitude you found rather annoying. But then you were informed that you would have to deal with it anyway. Apparently he was quite the voice on missions. Yay.

Now you flopped on your bed unceremoniously after dressing in pajamas, almost passing out right there as you tried to put faces to names. You honestly wouldn’t have been offended if they had all waited for you on another day. Hell if they had ignored you completely you would have been fine with that too. But here you were, on the verge of a headache after all the introductions, conversations, and likewise the questions. You sighed, closing your eyes as you grew tired. The lamp beside you flicked off courtesy of Athena. You only hummed in thanks as you drifted off into a blissful and warm sleep.


	7. BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got problems. But that's not new to world of war and chaos-- and luckily you have a few people to help.

Almost a good month later you had already been considered a terror in training. Anymore it was requested you merely brief yourself on the maps and missions lest you cause total domination on the field. It wasn’t because you were completely invincible, it was merely because you were well adept at handling multiple enemies at once no matter their skill. So when it came to being on the front lines of training you had immediately been pegged as the devil. A ruthless, terrifying Devil. It was actually quite hilarious the second time you had been assigned to training-- you remember them having pinned you the moment you even remotely came close to the group. However the first time, you probably scared the shit out of Genji. 

McCree had given the enemy team a warning that you were not only resourceful but merciless. So then upon the ninja tactfully flanking your team in the heat of battle, you had been startled. Out of pure reaction you had dodged him and taken ahold of the scarf serving as a ponytail while he was mid swift strike. It was then that you had sent him right back to his spawn courtesy of the translocator medallions given to you all(Once your Health points reach zero in training it sends you back). He had laughed about the scare later and instead complimented you on your strategy. You decided not to let him know that you had done it on the whim of a fright. 

After a few times, you had just been assigned to training...as a means of the actual trainees learning. Meaning you and other veterans of overwatch would enact a reconnaissance team that would try to retrieve an objective and the other team in learning would fend you off. Sometimes it was vice versa but they had you on the veteran team as a way to make it more difficult for the others. In this way, they were learning better. But you were still seen as a terror to fight. What could you say? You had been on too many lone missions to risk not being prepared. For you to not be able to handle multiple enemies at once, many abilities, the ability to maneuver yourself to safety, or just get out of a tight spot-- you would not have lasted in your field for as long as you had. 

Hell at one point there was a group who had tried to take you hostage. Needless to say, that event had ended sour for them. You had made it a point that if you ever got caught by the authorities you would figure out how to escape their clutches. To be caught by criminals of their caliber on that note... You had yourself a laugh and were free that next morning, their petty HQ in shambles.

But now that you were in the heat of battle for the sake of friendly education-- you had to admit your awkwardness in restraint. It was strange having to hold back if a bit, and sometimes you would almost forget that it was just practice. It was lucky that you all had faux weapons privy to what you used. Had you actually had your knives at any point you would have actually put people into Angela’s care. This, to be honest, actually frightened you. While amusing and a good lesson, it brought up some very troubling issues about yourself. And after this month of realizing how lost you got in battle before realizing it was literally just a “game,” you made the decision to go and see Angela yourself. Something wasn’t quite right and it posed a danger to your teammates if you were put on their team.

And unfortunately, your fears had been confirmed. It was for the best now that you knew, but it was still something troubling that you would have to figure out. 

“I’m not entirely the best for diagnosing this, I mostly involve myself in physical ailments... but that’s not to say I never studied or graduated the field.” Angela said softly, sitting across from you as she spoke. She crossed a leg and sighed, watching you. “But you were right. Your symptoms do in fact suggest Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And with your experiances I wouldn’t put it past you. You aren’t the first in the organization to experience this, there are quite a few actually who know what it’s like-- though I won’t go giving names. However, I think your case is a mix between PTSD and Schizoaffective Disorder.” Angela said softly. You on the other hand hardly knew what she was talking about. PTSD had been something you were concerned of, but this new development in your mental health was... confusing.

“And this is....?” You asked, referring to the... could it’s acronym be S.A.D.?

“It can be linked in the same way as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s a Mental condition that is characterized as a schizophrenic disorder and a mood disorder, which basically means that these episodes you have during battle would be a sense of hallucinatory psychosis. That on its own was what could have just been PTSD, but after telling me about your moments of restlessness and then your episodes of depression-- it encouraged me to dig a bit deeper into the possibilities. And after some well needed blood work, it would seem it could very well be a mild case of both. But mild or not, this is not to be taken lightly.” She finished, folding here hands and placing them over her mouth. You blinked in surprise, clearing your throat if a little. You still didn't entirely understand. You were hallucinating? It sure didn’t feel like it. You new what you were seeing but... maybe there was some ground to it? You did have to admit the situation didn’t entirely feel... put together. It was like watching a scene over and over again if you recalled. 

You thought it was just naturally some autopilot monotony hitting you, you hadn’t considered it to be a hallucinatory effect. You rubbed your temples. It’s not that you didn’t expect to hear anything, but it wasn’t as if you knew there would be more to what you already suspected. 

“Well... Thank you Angela... Uh.. I don’t really have any input on this. It’s pretty unexpected. I suppose the only thing to ask is what I should be doing for this. I’ve been getting more and more worried about the danger it poses to the team.” You said softly. “Anything works, even just little meditations or whatever. I just need to be sure I’m not going to get dangerous to my own teammates during a mission...” So you said, appreciating now that this was in fact the situation. Of course, not many people with your conditions would just flip switch with an episode and attack willy nilly. You on the other hand were an exception because of your reliance on battle. You had used it not only as a way to relieve your stress, but you had ultimately suffered from it as well. It was like a high that ultimately was the cause of far worse health problems. 

Angela gave a sympathetic look. “It may not work in that way...” She started, seeming to try and nullify your concerns if a little. But you pursed your lips as you looked at her, shaking your head a bit dismissively.

“Angela, that’s why I’m here. During practice I start getting more aggressive than needed. I thought at first it was just habit to treat any situation in battle the way I did... But after I realized I just couldn’t pull myself together to think clearly, that’s when I concluded that I was probably suffering from something.” You stated truthfully. You appreciated Angela’s attempt to be kind, but it was better to be realistic than whimsical. “I like the thought of not being dangerous to my allies, but I don’t think that’s the case after my own experiences and life choices.”

At this Angela fell silent before sighing. “That’s... unfortunate to hear. But I’m glad you brought it up. If that’s the case I can prescribe you some Antipsychotics and SSRI’s just to numb it up a bit. I can’t guarantee a fix even with modern technology but I can assure It will make it better at least a little bit. I can see if there are other treatments, the only other one that I can suggest right off the bat is Therapy. But that is up to you whether or not you’d like to do that.” She finished, standing up then. She gave you a soft pat on the shoulder with a kind smile. “You can decide on that in time. For now, if you’d like that medication, I can have it ready by the end of today.”

You smiled, standing up as well. “Yeah. That’d be really great. I’ll pick it up before or after dinner then?” You asked. You stretched a little, mentally exhausted suddenly and in desperate need to think a little. Angela merely nodded and waved you off, picking up a cup of coffee she had yet to entertain. So on that note, you decided you were going to go destroy some bots. You needed to think and right now your thoughts were a jumbled mess. 

Of course this was the very force that was causing so much trouble in the first place, but until further notice it was one of the few ways you felt relaxed, composed, and clear minded. 

 

\---

 

Honestly overworking yourself to this point may not have been the best idea. But damn if it didn’t feel great. Your pulse was racing, you were sweating and the breeze from the outside was wafting in to grace your skin with a cool caress. And now as you crouched breathless, desperately trying not to overheat and pass out from how hard you were breathing, you couldn’t help the intense feeling of being alive. You took a deep, gratifying breath before standing straight, gulping air as you looking up the ceiling with a satisfied weight in your chest. This is what was so fantastic about your jobs. The intense work you put yourself through, the knowledge that all of it, every bit of effort was going into every swing. That all of your work was meeting forces you could move. That you were in control of such a chaotic situation. It was what cleared your mind, allowed you to think. It was these sessions of pure calculation and relentless forces of your own that made you feel perfectly in control. It had become your eutopia. 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a god on the field. But I do, and I’d say the lack of jobs shows.” Says a cocky voice as you turn in surprise. McCree stood on the edge of the simulation field, smoking like usual but watching you closely. You said nothing at first, watching him blankly before quirking a smile.

“Says the gunslinger. I can still take you on with nothing but your stupid belt.” You said, his face taking on a pained look at the mention of this. You, though still breathless walked over anyway, finding his company a welcome. 

“You still remember that?” He asked with a cautious tone to his voice. But he gave a laugh anyway, taking his cigar out of his mouth. “Damn, I thought I was free from that.”

You rose your eyebrows, hardly trying to hide a snort. “Yeah, as if I’d let you live that down. Best one of my victories to this day, even if it was against you and Reyes.” You said with a laugh, one he returned lazily. The said event was when you had met Reyes for the first time. One of the funniest dominations you had ever executed. Your boss at the time was in need of a getaway. And you had given it to him all for sake of some hefty pay later. However upon seeing the offending party trying to battle their way to your boss, you had immediately recognized Jesse. You had worked with him in Deadlock a few times before and you both were rather friendly. Though, you had been surprised to find him siding with the Overwatch counterpart. Either way, after some short friendly banter and a quick apology on your part, you proceeded to not only steal the favorite belt from the cocky teen-- but then ultimately used it to completely dominate him and his group. You made your swift escape through a sewer cap after realizing your boss was free, and left the belt with an unyielding satisfaction.

You both fell silent after this, him enjoying his cigar, and you resting after your rigorous training. Not a word was being spoken but you couldn’t feel more relaxed. But then, after about five minutes, he spoke again. 

“Wanna rematch? No belt this time?” He asked playfully, looking at you and flicking the last bit of his cigar in his portable ashtray. You chuckled, looking to the simulation room before kicking off the wall. 

“You know I can’t say no to a battle. But can your pants handle the lack of support?” You joked, watching him as he took off his hat. He also made a show of staring at you accusingly as he stripped his belt off, dropping it by his hat with an exaggerated action. It seemed he had already planned to train as he was dressed in a tank and surprisingly-- not jeans. At this, you looked at him with a wide grin. “Dude, do you seriously just keep that belt on you for the hell of it?” You asked, shaking your head as he rolled his eyes.

“I tend to keep my gun close at hand. Not exactly fond of not being prepared.” He said with a shrug, but he didn’t make any move to go and get said item. Instead, he stood at the ready before you. It was as if you had been slapped when he stood ready for some hand to hand. You were struck silly that of all things-- the gunslinger was requesting a spar without his gun to sling.

“What the fuck are you doing...” You said as you watched him, moving to stand adjacent from him. You weren’t entirely sure if this was something you should be entertaining. You were convinced that the poor soul might have forgotten just who you were and your fighting style. The GUNSLINGER of all things-- wanting to spar in hand to hand.

“Shut up and fight me,  **Hornet** .” Jesse said simply, not moving from his spot. You rose your eyebrows at this, a chill running up your spine in excitement. 

You shrugged, taking off your boots and your gauntlets. Best make it fair if this was how it was going to go. As such, after tossing your gear gingerly to the side, you took up a fighting stance you were comfortable with. You’d be entertaining him after all. “Confident, are we? I hope you don’t disappoint my excitement,  **McCree** .” You shot back, watching him intently.

And for a moment, neither of you moved as you stared at each other. And then it was you who made the first move, Making straight for him just to see where this confidence came from. However it seemed, he expected something a bit more spectacular from you than just charging him. You successfully launched your shoulder into his abdomen, locking your right arm under his left and pulling to knock him off balance. And in amusement, you watched him succumb to your sucker move- him losing ground already. But in surprise and a new fluttering feeling in your stomach-- you watched McCree impressively ground himself. And rather than try to straighten or plant his other foot, he threw his foot at you in a powerful kick. 

You hadn’t expected this, especially after such a sad display. So there was no time to dodge and instead you quickly caught his leg. He then suddenly threw his body into your weight, his knee coming at you. Holy shit. Holy shit! You were-- you were excited now! You were also sort of proud of his resourcefulness. He took you off guard twice now. But that only meant you were no longer going to underestimate him. As such you made to quickly bear his weight, a foot thrown back to catch you both. But as good measure you caught the knee coming at you, repositioned your grip on his ankle, and threw a kick toward his back. It did as intended and he lost his remaining balance and went down. He didn’t stay there- and a second later he was back up and ready for you. 

You were thrilled, excited, and you were ready. You couldn’t help the giddy smile that split on your face as you watched him. “Oh I’m so going to win.” You said with a laugh. McCree chuckled, readying himself again as you both prepared for a better, and much more intense battle.

“I think not. I plan to earn my pride back after that belt bull. So believe me, I am determined.” He stated. You smiled, crouching now. No more underestimation. No more giggling tricks. You wanted this spar to go to its limits whether you were actually given fair game-- or you could just tease your friend to his. Either way, it seemed McCree wanted the upper hand this time- and he moved first. With a burst of excitement, you shot forward just the same, his first attack aiming for your center of balance. Yours was a swift kick to his feet, both of you staring at each other with a cocky grin that suggested neither of you would lose. 

 

\--

 

You both lay out of breath and tired, laughing a bit dumbly after an hour’s worth of back and forth. You were impressed at how well McCree had held himself. He still was not as good as his confidence gave him out to be-- but from your overwork before your spar, you really weren’t as fantastic as you wanted to seem either. But never-the-less you both had gained the upperhand. For McCree to pin you so easily though-- you had been outright baffled as you hit your back. In fact, you had been so surprised that Jess had even managed it that you stared at him in awe. 

“Holy... When did you... actually get good at fighting?” You asked, a bright grin spreading on your face as you looked up at him. He chuckled with a cocky smirk, shrugging a little. He rose an eyebrow, and bowing his head a little towards you as though he had already won. 

“Maybe when you literally beat me with my own belt. But maybe It was when I realized I could only shoot a fray into my enemies rather tha-” But he was cut short as your leg swept his knee in, your other leg kicking him over just as well as providing momentum for you to gain the advantage. He let out an exclamation as you overturned your positions. The moment he was on his back and you had him at your mercy, you sat down, using your weight as an anchor for your win. 

“--What? What was it you were saying, Champion?” You asked with a toothy smirk. He merely watched you in surprise before his face dropped to something akin to disappointed irritation. You couldn’t help your belly laugh at his face. Teasing him was fun, especially now that you two were back to the old ways. “Y-you can’t just wi-win because-- because you pin your opponent! You are a-an idi-- idiot! Hahahahah!” You cackled, knowing full well he was gritting his teeth. But you calmed, taking deep breaths before looking back down at him with a sense of exhausted glee. He rose an eyebrow before smiling in return.

He gave a sigh, letting his head fall back. “You....you know what?” He said, breathing finally calming. You gave a soft hum, watching him curiously. “You’re still a damn good fighter. I almost hate your resourcefulness, but....” He started, flattering you if a little. But his eyes met yours, and something in your stomach suggested a form of defense. But your body was tired, your mind was extremely slow at the moment, so when the world turned again-- all you could do was blink and stare again as the cowboy wannabe pinned you under his weight. “...I’ve still got strength on you.” He had your upper arms pinned by your sides, and.... He looked surprisingly good now as you really looked at him, hair curtaining his face as he stared down at you. Hm, strange. Even his voice complimented this silly situation. 

You suddenly found yourself enjoying this moment. You couldn’t quite place the strange buzzing in your head or what it might be saying. Hell you could hardly understand the powerful sense of being comfortable. Somehow, this moment here... it just felt really nice. Your thoughts span a bit, conclusions suddenly trying to worm their way into your mind. As a means to prevent this, you gave a soft chuckle before maneuvering your knee under McCree, pushing him up, and putting your foot under his stomach. You then launched him right over your head-- revelling in the sound of him landing on his back with a grunt.

“Yeah... no. Fuck you.” You said cockily, closing your eyes with a heavy breath.

You heard him groan exasperatedly before you both fell into silence, both of you still breathing a bit heavily. “...That was really nice.” You stated truthfully. It was fun, and it was nice to just do your thing with Jesse. Sure you gave him shit-- but now you really did enjoy his company. It was calming.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up at your from his position. You both had dropped your cocky facade to each other, now your voices gave away how tired you both were. It wouldn’t be any surprise- the sun was setting outside now.

“Yeah.” You merely said with a content smile, deciding after a moment to look up at McCree. He didn’t have his usual laid back, uncaring look about him. He seemed openly cheerful and he actually had a smile on his face. It wasn’t some cocky smirk. No, it was a sincere smile, one you returned gladly. With a sigh, you and him laid there, both calming your breathing, sweaty, and content despite the wins or losses you both had just taken with pride.

 

\--

When dinner rolled around you had gone to see Angela for the sake of your new prescription. See had told you your schedule, let you know that should there be any side effects outside of the known allergies you might have-- to come and see her. With that, you had gone to dinner with a bit of a clearer conscious. Especially since she had told you that she would be looking for other methods of help as well. 

While there you had asked Genji and Lena for some pointers. They were a resourceful duo and you admired that. Though You knew you had a bit more experience under your belt, you still wanted to see if there was anything at all you could learn. Despite this business etiquette, you three along with Lucio and your silly cowboy of a friend, Jesse all sat talking gleefully.  A friendly conversation that you contributed to without a struggle. 

To be quite honest, you wanted to know more about Lucio. He was lively, and he also played a large part in your domestic life. Your child had been a fan, a big one. It wasn’t everyday you met such a well respected individual of your household. This interest of yours was how you both sat talking now, McCree naturally drinking up a storm by you and Genji having gone for the night. Tracer on the other hand talked it up with you and the D.J. Something you found a delight.

“Wait, you seriously beat McCree with his belt? Like-- all skills and terror like you do in training??” Lena asked then, you all collectively guffawing at Jesse as he buried his head in a buzz. 

“Thought I told you to keep yer trap shut on that one...” He whined, gripping the bridge of his nose and taking a swig of liquor for good measure. 

“You might’ve. Never agreed to it though, did I?” You chuckled at him triumphantly. Lucio, was smiling brightly at this.

“I’d have paid money to see this! Rough and tough McCree taken down by his own, infamous BAMF belt! There really aren’t any videos??? No news reports or sneaks?” He said, looking at you expectantly. 

At this you shook your head, “But alas, none.” You said solemnly, feigning a very dramatic pain at how inconvenient the lack of evidence was. Then again-- he did just let it slip in his growing stupor. “But it was still my best victory against him and Reyes. I’ll never forget it-- even if I didn’t get to revel in the look on his face... Anyway, what about you, Lucio. Rebel inspiration? Quite the rise to your name, mind giving the story on it?” You asked, deciding to finally deviate from your triumphs and focusing on him. A late twenties kid who was a great inspiration around the world. You wanted to know why and how.

He zealously told you about Rio’s struggle against Vishkar and their redevelopment plans. How he fought against them and saved his home, and how now he travelled the world with his music that all started from cheering up his neighborhoods to then having gone famous. Now here he was with Overwatch, wanting the world to be a better place-- and thereby continuing his movements of valor. You were impressed, and it was no wonder to you then why your kid had been so star struck like the rest of the world. 

“To think an activist as young as yourself has hearts beating for change. It’s kind of refreshing... Ew... That made me sound old...” You said, furrowing your brows and taking the bottle from Jesse. It was at this that Tracer and Lucio both erupted into laughter, but the brazilian star thanked you cheerfully nonetheless with a cheery and kind smile. 

Though, as you sat there, your heart gave a pang of sorrow. You may not have intended it, but you frowned at Lucio. Your kid was exactly like him. Head strong, cheerful, courteous, but most all-- awe inspiring. There was a childlike innocence that Lucio gave off-- and though it had been months since you last felt a wave of mourning-- it has returned. With a sigh, you set the bottle back down and got up, excusing yourself from the table and saying a polite goodbye to the trio. You wouldn’t bring down a good mood, even if you might have just then. Either way you needed to think and what better way than to go train some more.

You knew that there was nothing to do for them now, your spouse and child. They were gone. Taken. But no longer in pain. They laughed, many fits of which you were proud to have been a part of or hell even caused. They lived-- between your spouse having thrown up on you to your child having been a street thief. And they loved. You loved them just as they loved you-- something that you remembered as mornings with large breakfasts and sass biting back at each other in friendly means. 

They were good memories ones you had come to terms with as good things, not painful things. But you couldn’t help the small pin pricks of longing when you thought of them sometimes. And now, Lucio seemed as bright as your child and just as uplifting. For that, though it wasn’t his fault of course-- you realized how much you missed that sassy 12 year old of yours. The one who got testy as a preteen would about everything, but then was kind and someone you were so proud of. If they had lived, you were sure they would have ended up just as influential as--

“Hey! Wait up!” Said Lucio himself. You turned, puzzled and a little unresponsive with having been so deep in thought just a moment ago. But you turned nonetheless and rose a brow. You said nothing, waiting for him to say what he pleased. “Sorry I just...eh” He stammered. But you kept quiet out of respect, waiting for him.

“Well...” He paused, looking at you before casting his gaze away and sighing heavily. “Look I know it’s none of my business but... If you ever need to talk to someone... about anything or maybe just getting things off your chest-- don’t be afraid to hit me up anytime. I... I know that look in your eyes. I’ve seen it a lot, believe me... So if you need to talk, you’ve got a friend.” He said softly, eyes sincere and a small and reassuring smile on his face. You watched him for many moments, this time stunned silent rather than respectful. You weren’t sue you liked the thought of him having guessed so easily, that is if he was right. But still, you felt uneasy at first. Maybe even embarrassed even. But then you calmed, the brown eyes of the great Lucio Correia dos Santos striking once again in an uncomfortably familiar way. He wasn’t even that much younger than you. Ten years at most. But you were taken, and you sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose.

“I won’t confirm or deny what you might know. But whatever you guess-- keep it to yourself. News may already have covered it-- but I’d like people not knowing if they don’t have too.” You said, Lucio nodding kindly. And though you both stood silently for a moment and him deciding that was his queue to leave-- you caught him with his name and he stopped curiously. You inspected this kid just once more before returning a sad but grateful smile to his reassuring one. “I appreciate it, Lucio. Thank you.”

His smile widened ever so slightly before he turned away and went back to what you might assume was the conversation with the drunk Jesse and the excited Lena. You on the other hand, had changed your mind. You turned right around and decided that a shower sounded exemplary-- and sleep. Sleep sounded leagues better than training right now. So that’s what you did, took a hot shower, climbed into the most comfy pajamas you had, curled under the covers of your bed, and went to sleep with a blank mind but a warmth that soothed your cold, mourning heart. A warmth which lulled you to a dreamless night of perfect rest.

 


	8. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You poor poor dear. That training session did more than end with sweaty old friends didn't it?  
> Aka, you realize you have more problems rising than you thought... and then more problems involving your fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Just a quick note before you go on! This story is still a passion of mine and I'm still working hard on it not to worry. I'm not particularly busy, but it does take time for me to concoct the best possible chapter for you all to read! Just have patience and I promise the next chapter will be out before you know it! Especially since we are getting into that good stuff. ;)
> 
> Tah-Tah for now!

Looking back, you were rather surprised at how low in life you were. After losing so much you had viewed the world as cruel and unkind. A thought refreshed under the pretense of having lost two of the most important people in your life. But recently upon waking in the morning, you realized how content and at peace you were. Five months. That was how long it had been since losing them. Five months and you were already in a better place than you had ever been. So it was strange to think that everything had happened so long ago, and now you were here with Overwatch and their cause... And strangely enough you were content. Despite the fact that they went against most of the things you and your reputation were infamous for-- you were far happier here than you realized you had ever been as the Hornet alone. Granted that facade hasn’t faded-- but the illusion that your criminal life was what you found comfort in, did. Working with these people, finding comfort in old and new friends, and realizing that being of use in a far better way-- it was the ultimate comfort. Especially since they all had been kind enough to put your crimes behind you for the sake of letting you prove yourself.  Content indeed. Sometimes. Old habits die hard... but not just yet for you.

Now as you lay in your bed that morning, watching the ceiling as you thought of something far more pressing and ultimately yet another stress you were itching to train away. 

McCree. Jesse McCree. 

You assumed it was when you were training those weeks ago that these thoughts had festered first, but now several months later you were realizing just how profound these thoughts had become. No, you knew better. Feelings, soft flutterings of almost youthful naivety. You were finding more comfort in him, enjoying his voice more, realizing how much more you would analyze him just in the few moments you would glance his way. He was a tantalizing pleasure to your mind recently, one you were seeking more. Of course you knew what this meant, but apart of you wondered if you should feel guilty for it. Guilty for even considering a pursuit so shortly after your losses. 

Five months. It had been five months. 

 

You sighed, rolling over and looking to your gear, a temptress in your befuddlement. So, as always you gave. You pulled yourself up, got dressed in your battle suit, put on your gear, and made for the training area. You needed to think. To think clearly about this, and there was still no better way than to train.

Though when you got there, you were surprised to see that Lucio was already awake this early and was vigorously practicing. You stood watching a moment, wondering if this was possibly a sign that maybe talking was better than training. But you remained silent and decided to pull off to a side and just watch him. You had grown closer to the younger man since first officially talking with him and it was a pleasure. He was kind and naturally inspiring. And most of the time you guys would joke on behalf of teasing others kind heartedly. But you had never taken up his offer to talk about problems, mostly because you didn’t have it in you to confront your own. Hence why Hornet existed in the first place. This time however, you were wondering if it was even appropriate to ask advice as though this might be a school crush you couldn’t handle. At that thought, you shook your head in defeat. What an embarrassing nightmare you were in, conflicted at you attraction to your old friend and wondering if that might be disrespectful to your deceased spouse. 

“Eh...You alright?” You suddenly heard, your masked face looking up quickly. It was Lucio of course, staring at you with a red face and out of breath. He must have been at this for a while. 

“Ah... I’m fine, just thinking is all.” You replied, looking to the course and wondering if you could start a simulation in the morph room. 

“I was calling you for a while man, must be something intense if you were that lost.” Lucio chuckled, shuffling into the same “bench” area as you and sitting down with a loud huff. You in turn chuckled and sighed all the same, rubbing your neck. You were unsure if you should really confide in him with this... But you did want advice on the matter. A second opinion if anything. 

“You could say that... It’s... complicated.” You said, deciding that you’d put some conclusion to your thoughts before talking about them. Or really making an excuse not to talk about it. “Once I’ve got it figured out I think I’ll bother ya but... Not until I get things sorted out.” You said softly, the mask putting your voice out in an electrical, distorting buzz. It was another way you avoided detection back in the day. Voice recognition was all the rage after all-- talkative idiots monologuing and all.

Lucio shrugged, respecting your decision and not pushing the matter. He nodded his chin out the field, looking back to you. “You gonna go train today? I’ll probably stay to watch if you do.” He said, still slumped on the seat he took. You shrugged.

“Yeah, I was going to go to the morph room for a simulation. But then I decided to watch you train.” You stated. “But now that you’re done, I think I’ll go do that now.” He smiled in bemusement before getting up to follow you as you walked to the morph room. Winston had talked about it briefly the first time you had arrived, but now it was your favorite. It wasn’t just beating on defenseless bots who did nothing but float around. No this was a proper simulation. A morph room which changed the playing field, gave you semi-tangible threats, and actually made it difficult.

You walked in, fiddling with the pad to put it on a higher setting. You were here to let your mind relax and focus after all. Anything less wouldn’t do anything for you. You really wanted something more though. To go out, do real damage. Feel like the impact you were making meant something. Missions were nothing for you as they kept you on the sidelines for back up. Which meant ninety times out of one hundred you were doing nothing to help the mission. It was like an addiction and you were suffering the withdrawls. You felt an irritated growl rise in the back of your throat. It was unfair. Taking this alliance now was showing it’s chains and you were despising it. Maybe at some point you could go venture and find yourself something to do? It would at least ease your irritation a little-- clear your head and give you a bit of exhilaration. It would make all this seem worth it at least.

You came back with a start. Your hands were curled into tight balls, no doubt white knuckled under your gauntlets. You took a breath, released your death grip, and reset the field and in turn-- turned it off. No wonder you had such a reliance on all this. It was a catharsis and judging by the way you were using it-- it was to avoid stress, to avoid your thoughts, and to avoid your feelings. You groaned, taking off your mask and rubbing your temples. This was ridiculous, you were like a stupid edgy kid again crying about your difficulties rather than facing them. And rather than actually trying to solve your problems, you were here pretending like your criminal life was your fix for it. You had a thought suddenly. Use all this irritation for training. Minimize the need for catharsis and face your problems. Rather than using it for the sake of getting off and pretending like it made everything better-- take the steps to make them better and make yourself better. Isn’t that what you wanted to do in the first place? Get better? Be better? You wanted to be a badass-- so why was it you were running from something that you could fix? You sighed and turned to Lucio, him watching you with an expression of bemusement but worry as well. 

“Wanna train with me?” You asked, gesturing to the field. “May as well have a buddy... I kinda also wanna talk if you’re alright with that.” You said, avoiding looking at him directly as you put your mask back on. But you could see from the corner of your eye that he perked and leaped over the railing to join you in the hollow room below. You smiled, even if he couldn’t see it, and turned back to the control panel. You set it to a moderate setting and decided that instead of trying to destroy as many enemies as you could-- you would finish your objective while keeping by your support. As you should have been doing from the start. 

He was your teammate after all.

By the end of training, Lucio had heard the entirety of your strife, and you were now walking through the base as you talked about possibilities to confront it. And then of course there was McCree. How might you state your problems to the very burden himself? In what context should you? It was like being back in high school with a giddy crush you didn’t know how to talk to. Something you also stated to Lucio which gained a laugh and a vocal agreement. 

How you had grown so attached to Jesse bewildered you. Why did you find yourself attracted to him? He was an old friend so how did things rise above that. Knowing you, you would have just taken it as sexual frustration and actually found a way to bypass that. But you knew what love was. And though you were confused as to why-- it didn’t negate the fact of what it was. And that was love.

It was comical really. You and Lucio both were acknowledging it. The big bad Hornet was trying to figure out how to confess their fluffy little feelings to an all time friend. Of all the problems you as a “Bad Ass” were to face-- you both agreed it was not expected to be a crush. 

So you both did what you thought might be the most logical-- if more loud, option.

Lena. 

She had guffawed just as Lucio had but you didn’t feel embarrassment. You knew the reaction that would happen and merely waited on the advice that you could attain. Once she finished, she sighed before bouncing back cheerily.

“Wow! I can’t believe you actually are pining after the cowboy!” She said, crossing her legs and sitting straight backed and perk. “So! What do you need from me? You already know him-- you want advice on how to confess or just get closer? Like--  **closer** ?” She went on, curious and shivering with excitement. You chuckled, shaking your head as you sat on a chair nearby as Lucio took up a spot by Lena on her bed. 

“I’m not entirely sure. I don’t even know I want to confess to be honest. I’d like to say that these feelings just appeared out of the blue but I know for a fact that it’s not true. (Sorry for the rhyme.) But I think my affection for him is a little longer running than I’d like.. I just think that now that he’s found me and brought me here-- I’m not sure if I am taking this as it should be.” You said solemnly. “Do I find myself having interest in him because he’s who I’m attracted to? Or is it because I’m looking for a scapegoat?” It was this that you were conscious of. Were you merely hoping that he would take your mind off everything? That because he was a close friend yet again he was the easiest to try and re-establish a romantic life? Of course you knew personally that it wasn’t true, but the worry still bred itself in your mind. Luckily the two didn’t ask what you meant in detail and took what they could from what you had already said. 

“I don’t think so. You guys are close, I don’t think you were the kind of person to get desperate. I think you are just developing some good old fashioned feelings for a friend. Which is kinda iffy when you’re supposed to be professional with peers in a secret military organization.” Lena said half joking half not.

“If it turns out that this is true, then I’ll take my chances. I am, after all, taking advice from kids as we speak.” You joked, lena and Lucio both acting their mock offense. Of course both were in their late twenties, but because of their high spirits and lack of professional maturity sometimes (aka Lena exclusively) you sometimes only saw them as kids. Afterall you were only about ten years older than them both but it was still funny to think of how young they acted. Then again you could much tease them about their immaturity. You literally just had catharsis problems and are currently acting like and idiot with a stupid crush. You sighed heavily, looking to Lucio and Lena. “...If these feelings are real... I want to get them out of he way as soon as possible. If anything I’d want to tell him tonight... but I feel like I don’t understand it enough for something so soon just yet. When do you think I should tell him?” You asked softly, fingers tapping impatiently. 

You may not have any idea how to tell Jesse that you may or may not find him attractive and that you may or may not have stronger feelings for him... But you’d prefer to tell him soon. You figured it was under your new resolve to confront your stress rather than run from it. Lena smiled, inching forward to look you in the eyes, uncrossing her legs and placing her feet on the floor. If she meant to look more sincere-- it had worked. 

“I think...” She started, folding her hands and placing her elbows on her knees. “...That you should tell him when you’re sure. The moment you have that gut feeling that-- “yes now is the time!”-- then do it. But not until then. But don’t wait too long either, It’ll just get you all wobbly knees and the like.” She joked watching you for a moment before smiling. “To be honest, I think good ol Jesse McCree is Pining for you. Discretely maybe... But ge is definitely feeling something-- I mean considering the way I catch him looking at you sometimes.”

At this you gave a scrupulous look and shook your head. That was not about to seed itself into your thoughts even if you were interested in it. Still, you stuck around with the two, hearing their thoughts on the situation and how to go about it. They truly were great help. And luckily they didn’t make it seem like an embarrassing ordeal like you were making it yourself. Of course that took only a short while before you decided you were done with the topic for a while. You had concluded what you wanted to do. This week you would wait, talk with him, spend your time like normal. If things progressed the way they seemed to want to-- you would tell Jesse. But if things were proving to be just your imagination or if things were merely silly whims-- you would put this debacle behind you and move on. 

Of course now that you were pursuing this situation, this was easier said than done. When looking for something specific in the normal daily life-- you soon realized there wasn’t a whole lot you could pinpoint in your search. What was supposed to be different? Were you supposed to feel more giddy talking to him or something? You really didn’t. It was normal. Training was the same-- you beat his ass, he would try to beat yours. Normal. Lunch and Dinner. Normal. Meaningless time wasted whenever you felt like-- All normal things. What was it you were supposed to be looking for? You didn’t know. And now by the third day of the week you were restless. You were trying to convince yourself it was nothing at all. That it was the very worries you had. You weren’t.. What was it Lena said? Pine? You weren’t pining after him. But then you had to remind yourself you weren’t a teenager looking for butterflies. This, on the other hand, made things more aggravating. If not looking for stupid little jolts of excitement-- then what? If wasn’t for the fact that he was off on a mission currently-- you would have walked right to his room in your aggravation to just get the bloody mess of a situation out of the way. But seeing as he was gone saved you the jump on the matter. 

Of course you might’ve just talked your problems away with Lena and Lucio to put your mind at ease... But they were off on the same god damned mission. Currently you were stewing in your own thoughts, feeling like you were going mad. So, even though a few days prior you had established you would confront your problems and put them to rest... you got up heatedly and suited up in your gear to go train in the morph room. You were far to irritated at that point to care about the broken resolve already. You needed to put your irritation somewhere-- and it turns out the morph room was perfect for that. 

 

~*~0~*~

You had lost track of the time as you continued going, the irritation you felt hardly ebbing as the problem was still alive and well in your head. The true conflict was the sole fact that you had no way of knowing  **how** to solve it. You could hardly remember what caused you and your spouse to click and you couldn’t quite say what made Jesse seem anywhere close to romanceable. You had already been over this with Lucio, the dear. But unfortunately you both were at a loss for what best might be the signs. You growled in your throat at this, deciding finally you needed rest. You were breathing heavily by now and your mask had been discarded for the sake of better breathing.

You went to sit then, leaning back and looking at the ceiling of the morph room. You grabbed your trusty sweat towel and dabbed at your head and neck as you sat trying to catch your breath. You really wished Lucio was here. He was a good kid and luckily he was a good way of opening up and talking. Or even McCree to get this all over with and just be out and done with it. But they weren’t here. Either of them. So that made you irritated all over again.

But just as you were about to get up for yet another simulated round of catharsis madness-- Athena came on the com. 

“ _ Hornet _ ?” She called, you refraining from an irritated huff. 

“What is it Athena?” You replied, getting up and going to fiddle with the control pad, readying your new round. 

“ _ There had been an emergency. Winston has requested you in his office at once. _ ” She said quickly. To this you stopped, wondering if this meant another sideline, do nothing mission. You were already irritated as it was. 

“I’m busy, Athena. Tell him to get another backup for this one--” You started before she interrupted. 

“ _ You’ve been requested for an emergency retrieval mission. Of the six we sent out only four came back in their loss. _ ” she said, causing you to freeze. You looked up to where her voice was coming from as thought you might see her there. You had a sudden pit of familiarity flaring up in you. It was a worry. A sickening fear that suddenly overtook you. It couldn’t be. The situation couldn’t be that poor could it? It was so slim... so slim and yet...

“...Who made it back...?” You asked in a rising worry, swallowing hard.

“ _ Lena Oxford, Reinhardt Wilhelm,--”  _ Your fists were clenched tightly. ‘At least say one of them’ You thought, ‘at least one...’ It was such a desperation you didn’t even realize you weren’t breathing yet. “ _ Anna Amari,--”  _

‘No... No no come on! Just one!’ you thought as your foot tapped widely in anticipation.

“-- _ And Soldier: 76 _ .” She finished. But you were out the door the moment you heard the first syllable, mask in hand and sprinting as fast as your tech would carry you. It was the height of your tech’s power currently, but so long as you got to Winston’s office quick enough you didn’t care. How of all fucking people was it Jesse McCree and Lucio both that get the short stick. Forget irritated you were fucking pissed... And dare say you were terrified. Reliving the possibility of the same losses you had already suffered. No. Not this time. This time you were going to be there. You were going to get them out. And this time you’d be sure the fuckers who had them wouldn’t see you coming till they were eating the dirt. 

You would not make the same mistakes.


	9. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're pissed. Sure you said you'd be better but um-- to be fair there was foul play at hand. Something you were very ready to return in full force.

At the rate that you had gotten to Winston’s office, and the way you had all but bowled in like a freight train, he was no doubt startled. Him and the others in the room. It was everyone who had managed to make it back. But without Jesse or Lucio. There were so many things to be angry about currently. Like how they had been left. How they had been caught in the first place. How of all people it was those two. Of all people! But you were not angry at those were back now. You weren’t angry at them at all. You only had kill call for those who managed to get their disgusting hands on McCree and Lucio.

As such, the moment you were standing straight and walking frighteningly calm for the amount of rage you felt towards Winston, you spoke. “Athena said you needed me here. She also told me what happened. What’s the plan?” You asked, desperate to get going. You wanted to solve this problem quickly. Winston was quick to snap out of his surprise and address the problem. 

“Well as you know Lucio  Correia dos Santos and Jesse McCree were apprehended during their mission. By what we were hearing and what everyone debriefed on this situation, it would seem they were planning this. A set up I suppose is the better term.” He said, trying to explain the situation. But you were antsy. You wanted to be out there finding them. Be out there getting them back. 

“Winston.” You started strongly, his voice falling short with the look you were giving him. “What am I doing.” You said slowly. The details you could brief yourself on as you got ready. You could gather more as you went. But you needed to act fast if that was what he wanted you to do. Winston at this paused. It seemed he hadn’t expected something like this so readily. But he cleared his throat, looking grateful at least that you were already on the same page about the urgency.

“Talon left the scene as fast as they could. We had no time to make chase or track them. We couldn’t even manage to recover fast enough to realize what they did.” Soldier: 76 said, taking over for a moment. “They managed to disable both translocators to the ship at critical health for McCree and the kid. Which means they had Sombra on hand.” He said, Winston nodding at that.

“So what we need you to do is track them down, find out where they are. As much confidence as I have in what I can usually do-- I know you have far more connections than I do.” He said. To this you nodded with a sudden jolt of glee. But it was buried quickly. This was not the time to be excited about this. 

You cleared your throat then, realizing there was one thing left open. “And what happens when I find them? I’m going in right?” You asked, your tone suggesting you wouldn’t accept any less. But Winston had an iffy look, wondering what he should do. You caught on to this however and sighed. “I’m going in when I find them and I’m getting them out of there. It won’t do us any good waiting or having a larger group. I can handle the initial break in alone. Something better left for me anyway since it will be quick and easy. The getting out part is where I will bring others to receive the two and help handle and cover fire.” You stated. It was obvious Winston was not particularly keen on this but you knew that you could get this done in literally less than five minutes once you got there. The hunt on the other hand could take anywhere from one day to three. But never more than that. Damn straight you had your connections. And someone was bound to know where they were being kept.

“I’m not to sure a lone mission is a good idea. They’re no doubt expecting a rescue at any point in time. And they no doubt have the means to be sure every faculty of security will be strict about their patrols. We have to be careful about this and going in so quickly and alone seems like the least successful plan we could possibly come up with.” Winston stated simply. And you nodded but with a grim look, mask still grasped in hand. 

“I understand what your saying Winston. But we can’t risk their safety under the pretense Talon will fight fair. The moment they realize a big operation is underway-- they’ll no doubt switch location or kill them out right... You know this as well as I do. I can at least get in undetected. And I can be sure that they aren’t leaving. And I can get it done before they realize what’s happening. My connections are not the only thing you need for this mission.” You said darkly. Granted you were sure he could see how distraught you were on this and it was this that he spoke of next.

He sighed, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “...You’re right... But I can’t help the feeling that this is personal. Too Personal for you to even remotely think of doing this on your own.” He said, Ana nodding off to the side. Looking at her then you realized how worse for wear she was. And then you looked to the rest of them-- the ones who had made it out. It seemed no one was terribly injured, probably thanks to Ana’s and Angela’s quick work. Either way they all looked terrible. Before you could step in however, Ana spoke up despite having shown her agreement to Winston.

“If you’ll pardon me Winston, but I think I can speak on all our behalf that we know full well this is personal for us all. But I can at least speak for the Hornet when I say that they have been spending their time under their alias fighting for personal reasons. This is the one case I think the situation being personal is a good thing.” He said, sounding tired but liberated. You stared at her, something akin to appreciation towards her showing in your enraged face. 

Winston grumbled, still unsure if he should be trusting this to one person alone. But you were already wasting time. “I’ll have them back night after tomorrow... If you’ll let me.” You said. Sure you could just go off right then to just do it. You would have prefered it that way. But you had respect for Winston. You wouldn’t overstep the bounds he had been kind enough to let you in on. Irritated or not, you said you would be better. 

Winston was looking at you in return now, judging your stare as you awaited what he was to say. But he took on a determined look. A resolve that you knew meant he was ready to trust you in this. “Bring them back then.” At this you smiled, your suit beeping suddenly as you decided to make good on this. You turned on your heal and in the same speed you had entered, left to find the vehicle bay. You needed to make a trip in order to find your sources, but you knew you could get there by night fall. It was only lucky you had all your gear before hand after training.

 

You stopped abruptly the moment you entered the bay, looking for something quick but manageable. There were small airships you could take that were damn fast, but you didn’t know how to pilot anything off the ground. Most of the cars here seemed a little sizable as well but it didn’t stop you from looking anyway. That is until you heard a voice from behind you shouting for you. You turned, wondering who on earth was calling for you currently. It was Lena. “Wait! I’m coming with!!” She shouted causing you to raise an eyebrow at her. 

“Coming with? You do realize this is underground ork right?” You said, knowing full well the once renowned hero Tracer walking back streets with the infamous Hornet would call attention. She stopped short, looking at you before looking at the air crafts.

“Yeah... I know. I don’t have to be seen or anything! I’ll just help where I can... And I can start by flying one of these guys for you.” She said, pointing to the smaller crafts. You had forgotten. Lena had been a top Pilot. Still was despite the strange anomaly that had caused her chronological dissociation. You really didn’t want to argue currently, and if you had the chance now to make it to your destination quicker, you would take it. 

“Have all your gear?” You asked, looking at your younger friend as you slipped on your mask finally. She perked but trotted off. 

“No, but I will in just a tick!!” She said, blinking away. You found the aircraft you prefered to take then, getting it ready for departure. 

“We leave when you get back then!” You called as you unhooked it from it’s landing and made sure you had all the ammunition... and dare you say... convincing you would need. 

 

~*~0~*~

 

The journey to where you needed to go was an easy explanation. It started first with Pete’s. He wasn’t a talker about anything and he would never budge. But there were a few things that he was perfectly fine with disclosing to very few people. And one of those things happened to be the market and who just scored big-- and you just happened to be a long time favorite even if you hadn’t shown your face till only a few months ago. Lena didn’t seem to get why this pub was of interest, but you merely told her to stay with the craft while you hit up the back entrance. It was the “speakeasy” so to speak, where the few who knew where to go, went for their normal hushed up crimes. As such, you requested Pete to speak with down there.

Hardly ten minutes later you were leaving the “Speakeasy” with all the information you needed. You knew who to talk to, your targets already slimmed to a few. For now you were looking for underground warehouses in use and you knew the few that offered theirs for use under pay or threat owed you favors. What a lucky day. 

Instead of starting by going to where those idiots were, you instead went to find an old time friend. A man, Tom, who had hired you many times and well-- who was rather loose lipped when it came to you. He would at least narrow your search to two or three at most-- and that was the willingness part. As such, you were on the roof of his establishment in new york, Lena waiting in the flightcraft with a helmet on and the oh so casual pilot gear instead of her normal gear. Which was for the best as you got deeper and deeper into the fray. But suddenly you heard a voice behind you, appraisal. You turned to see the larger man with a smile on his face and arms outstretched. You stood taller, almost smiling at him even though he couldn’t see it. The show of endearment might be something you would pride yourself in-- but you had to remember he was a grand mob boss who ran the deepest and darkest underground system. He genuinely was not a good man no matter how fond he was to you or you to him. 

“Ahhhh, Hornet! It’s been such a long time my friend! No longer under your infamous retirement, hm?” He teased as he clapped his hands onto your shoulders. “Good to see you all the same! You have business with me, I hear?” He asked as he gave your shoulder a few more pats before standing away to properly look at you. You had to note-- he was far beyond the years remember in him. He was snow white now and crinkled about the face. No doubt be a mob boss had its cons. Obviously stress and accelerated age was not an exception.

“Yes, old man. And unfortunately I don’t have the time to be reminiscent.” You started, letting him lead you away from the aircraft Lena was sitting in. She had a jumpsuit on and a cap to keep her discreet. She wouldn’t be leaving the aircraft.  “I’m searching for a group called “Talon.” They stepped on toes they shouldn’t have and now I’m cleaning up the mess as usual. But word has it that they have refuge in a warehouse somewhere while they wait for transport. Since you’re well connected and ready to sell that information for a price-- I want to know which market lackey gave them the warehouse and where I’ll find it.” You stated, watching the man’s face closely. He was relatively good at keeping his cool and keeping on point when it came to business, and luckily this time was no different.

“No... I think this one will be on me. For old times sake yeah? I hired you more times than I could count and you held your own everytime. I can give this one for free. And anyhow, that Talon federation is a right thorn in my side-- always wanting more and more product, more men, more, more, more. Sending the good ol Hornet after them will be a bit fun for me I think.” He said as he began to chuckle airily. You were watching him suspiciously now, unsure if this free information could be trusted. It didn’t help that he had just outed himself to helping the organization, the old man apparently a supplier. If he knew which warehouse Talon was in however; you’d take it. 

You had stayed on the roof during your exchange. Now as you finished, you nodded your head, said your thanks and began back for the aircraft. You had the information you needed now, confirmation and cut corners solidifying your need to get to that warehouse. Hell, Tom had even given you their schedule since some of his own men were in the fray. And just as you had assumed, the black market lackey was a coward and he owed you big.

“Never thought I’d see you grey, Tom. It’s weird. I hope you don’t kick the bucket before that weird golf bucket list thing.” You joked as you headed back for the helicopter. But he was walking close and silent, and you stopped as he tapped your arm and beckoned you closer. 

“When you can, visit me again.” He said, a serious look in his crinkled old eyes. At this, you rose an eyebrow even if he couldn’t see. But he continued on anyway. “I wanted to say this before, but I saw the news... I’m sorry about what happened.” He said simply. Tom was not someone you had told about your personal life, but he was a man with connections and he had known about you when you were in your first years of the crime life. You were about to tell him to keep his nose out of your business like you always did when he pried into your life-- But he continued with a cold and sinister glint. Something you did not miss nor did you take for granted. “After some digging on my part, we think we found your whistleblower. Come back when you want to catch that blue bird, eh?” He said, staring at you. One of cold anger and seriousness. Something that would make the knees shake on his enemies before he looked like a silly old man. You were stunned however, unable to move for a few moments before you growled low. You would have a half a mind to take up that mission, to kill the snitch. But you had something to do-- lives to save.

“I’ll be back soon then. Keep that information warm until then.” You said lowly, now walking briskly to the aircraft. If you didn’t leave now, you’d turn right back to find the snitch. But you had more important things. More living individuals who you had to save before you even thought about the dead and gone again. “Go, Lena. Now.” You said darkly. You didn’t want to think about what Tom had said, but currently all you could think about was the fact that even though you had thought you had ended that chapter in your life, it turns out the source of it all still lived. Needless to say you were pissed, and the fight that would happen next was about to be a right fuck show if just to escape your rage one last time. So much for being a better person. This mission seemed to be doing everything in its power to get you back on a cathartic path. You were tapping your foot, fidgeting now as you waited to finally get to the town bearing the warehouse, on edge and pissed.

Lena had done probably the best plan and stayed quiet. She no doubt wanted to talk, and truth be told so did you. But with the amount of fire coursing through your veins, you were sure you would only take it out on her. Luckily the location of the warehouse wasn't hard to get to and the aircraft was quick. And you needed to find the little owner to be sure your time slot. It was nearing the end of the second day now, and considering you and Lena both hadn’t gotten much sleep, you figured it was safer to see what liberties you had to be sure the mission was going to be a flawless success. It started first with resting the aircraft, and letting Lena sleep as you went out to find the weasel who owned the warehouse. Of course with how fired up you were it hardly took you twenty minutes to get there, find the coward, “convince” him to pay his debt, and get back to rest just a little yourself. 

He had told you that Talon had taken over the warehouse for a plethora of things. Storing rations of all sorts, a discreet hangar bay, and of course an easy spot to lay low after missions. It was still in america, not terribly far from Colorado (Where the failed mission had taken place), and was on the north end of California. They had tried to play it safe rather than make a long journey back to their own base-- which by what you could gather was somewhere across the world. But this made it easier for you to track. And now, it seemed you had made good time. Tomorrow night was the date of departure and you figured that would be the best time to take back both overwatch members. 

When Lena had woke that night she seemed appalled that we hadn’t made your move yet, but you hushed her and began to explain the plan. You would move the moment their aircraft was ready to leave the ground. But you needed to be sure that whatever elite members were there would not be an interference. McCree and Lucio were going to be on the aircraft and as such did not need to be in any more danger or be anymore of a process to get.

The plan, as such, is as goes: Lena and Hornet cause a ruckus in the warehouse, take down as many grunts as they can to just get the attention of the Elites. Make them think Overwatch has come for their members. Bait the takeoff. Hornet, however leaves with the aircraft, and takes care of the grunts and whatever backup Elite onboard. Lena leaves the scene for their own aircraft to follow the aircraft so Hornet can secure the two targets and get McCree and Lucio out safely and into their own aircraft.

“But since I’m going to tonight to scout their resources and who is all there, I don’t know what our escape will be like. It might be smooth, it might be rough, and it might be downright impossible. The only thing we need to be sure of that they can’t track us down. We have to consider they might: 1. Be expecting a rescue. 2. Counting on it. So we have to be precise. And  **cannot make a mistake** . Understand?” You said, looking at Lena who was staring at you intently. But she gave a determined nod, but said nothing else. Instead she went to study the map, no doubt to double check their path options which you commended her for before you did just as you intended and left to scout the warehouse silently and unseen.

It was a surprise that anyone  in that warehouse felt protected at all. Clearly they thought the bare minimum was the best mode of action for this warehouse-- and if they had no involved you personally, they might have been right. However now that you were on the case, it was a worse decision to have so little. It only took a small amount of time to find the deployed elites of Talon’s entourage. You recognized a few, but some you did not recall ever seeing in the briefs Winston would send you. The ones you did recognize however happened to be the masked individual from their recruitment efforts, and a purple spot in the corner you soon sorted out was Sombra-- the tech wiz. The only other one who was familiar was the escaped Doomfist who was watching the bustle closely. And he was someone you were intent on not messing with. You could pack a punch, but when someone hits harder than you, you knew better than to mess with them in any capacity. You took notes on his posture, the way he walked, the way he held himself, and even the dominance in which hand or foot took a move first. He was formidable and you’d like to have the upper hand if possible. Besides him there were other elites pandering about that you didn’t recall ever seeing, but you worked out quickly how the situation might play out when you and Lena made your moves. Sombra and Doomfist. Those two were priorities right now as they posed the biggest threat to you and Lena both. But you had an idea that Sombra might be the only obstacle for Lena. You had a feeling that if they were to send their prisoners off-- they’d have an escort. And of course you just might guess who that was.

When you got back to the ship, Lena was asleep again. She had studied her routes, notes all over the dashboard and in the bin. But one was left with a note for you-- “the best ways out” It said. And you smiled, taking a moment to sit and look it over, studying it closely to know what her plan was for the flight. Only when you felt like you could remember it forwards and backwards and like your eyes were ready to shut close forever, did you finally strip your armor off, and go to sleep-- ready for tomorrow night. 

By the time Athena woke you both in the morning, the morning was just coming to a close on the afternoon. You told Lena about the layout of the warehouse, the lackeys, and the elites they had stationed there. She shared the same suspicions as you for who was going on the carrier with McCree and Lucio. But then she asked a rather important question you were surprised you hadn’t even considered. 

“Why have so many Elite’s stationed at a warehouse of all places? They hardly send two or three Elite’s on missions they sometimes expect to meet us. This is mental.” She said, looking at the map projected in the middle of your aircraft. You had managed to secure one last night from your scouting mission, scanning everything as much as you could. But this question blew you back just a bit. You hadn’t considered that. But to be fair you had never met the battle field with them. You had been back up on a mission they brought you on. But then it hit you. Something that couldn’t even be a silly spotlight paranoia. 

“...You don’t think they know I’m with you, do they?” You pondered aloud. If this was the case you had to play it more carefully, but extra careful about how you stepped in this mess. If they assumed you were there with overwatch, an advanced organization could actually have the means to combat you. Both you and Lena shared a look of worry before deciding to go over counter measures just in case.

And then, it was closing in on the night. The time of takeoff for the aircraft was closing in and you both had to make it seem like it was not just you two. You considered earlier that evening about seeing if one or more of the Overwatch members could come, but you decided against it. The less baggage, the better. Anymore hands on deck would only make it messier. So you in your suit and Lena in hers made off. You would have to make this as flawless as possible. You had to.


	10. Broke The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100%

You and Lena both stared at the warehouse and their unsuspecting workers. The night was just barely falling and the sky was growing dark. You could see the ship from your spot, being loaded up and in it you could see both McCree and Lucio being loaded on. They looked worse for wear, but you couldn’t expect anything kinder from a terrorist organization. But it did throw gasoline on an already raging fire. With that you looked to Lena, nodding. It was time. Now that both of your targets were on the aircraft, you needed to bait the takeoff and go with it. As such Lena returned the nod and sped off. It wasn’t long before you could hear the gun fire everywhere. 

Until you could see the take off was imminent, you had a sniper rifle at hand. It was the best way to play your part in making your attack seem like there were more than just two individuals and luckily the accuracy was pinpointed because of your mask. Tracer and her speed covered enough ground to make it seem like two or three others. You being on the back lines and taking down random targets to clear a path made it seem like more. Whether the elites were falling for it was another question. But one you’d ponder later. You only needed to worry about the ones on the aircraft. Sure enough, your theory was correct. The take off was being sped up and you watched Doomfist enter, along with the masked individual. But that was all.

You stood up then, knowing your window of opportunity was limited. You dropped the rifle, adjusting your coat and making sure all lights were off for now. It turned some features of your suit off but you needed to be as incognito as possible for this to work, and you started by readying your stance and remembering the path. You’d be taking a very wide girth around the warehouse to catch the ship mid take off. You watched the ship closely, keeping track of where Lena was currently and where the gunshots were most prominent. When they reached the far end of the warehouse, opposite yours, you took your first step. Your suit gave a buzz, and notifying beep before your steps were launching you forward at breakneck speed. The ship was lifting off, the engines roaring as they hastily made for a getaway. 

But you were determined. You were getting on that ship. And as it lifted off into the air you managed to just barely get on of your hands on the side-- the pads of your suit immediately fusing to the side like the time at Wall Street. 

“I’m on. Get out of there.” You said into your com before placing your other hand on the ship and beginning to climb. The speed the aircraft had taken was making it hard to climb because of the sheer force of the passing air. But you were determined. As you reached the top, stabilizing yourself, you found a window to peak into. No doubt these were reinforced and had some fancy tech to keep the ship and its passengers protected. Either way, you would get in one way or another. For now, you needed to pinpoint where the two were in the aircraft-- and to your surprise, they were seperated. Split straight apart in the ship and on seperate sides. Shit. You didn’t have time to ponder why they would separate Lucio and McCree but for now you assumed it was a precautionary measure. You also took note of something rather strange by McCree. At first you thought it was a trick of your eyes before you realized it couldn’t be. There was something by him, a strange fault in the air your mask could pinpoint. Whatever it was, you made sure to keep it in mind. You had a pretty good idea as to what it might be.

You looked toward the front of the ship, unsure what your next move should be. How could you get in? You could stall the grid but that would risk  Jess and Lucio. But you didn’t really see another way. It was a large and well guarded aircraft. A temp stall. Could you do that? Get in with a little shock and hope the aircraft was good enough to start again?

With a sigh, you pulled free what the old scientist called the Sting, and clicked the button on the handle. You had no choice. You would just have to hope that it sprang to life again. And that if it did-- you would be ready. You looked at the meter on your suit, a dial counting up to 100%. It had to charge, but you could use something that was... well a little unfair. But it would help mean victory. Currently it read 90%.

~*0*~

The sudden departure had not been apart of the plan. If anything having to leave so suddenly when the Warehouse had been attacked had left those on board a little disheveled and a little disorganized. They had expected an attack- but it had been a slim window where they had thought they were home free. 

91%

Reaper, better known as Gabriel was tapping his foot atop the stairs in the aircraft as he watched over McCree and Lucio. The grunts were running about, making sure things were in place and those who were on board were supposed to be there. Doomfist was in the brig, making sure the path to their destination was correct and that even though they had been caught off guard unfortunately, that nothing else was out of order. But Gabe could see it. Doomfist was just as tense as he was. They both knew better than to think that they had escaped. Both of them were ready, and when Doomfist looked right at Reaper, they shared a knowing look. Reaper nodded before moving closer to where Lucio was. McCree was less crucial than the rebel icon. The only reason they had brought the ingrate along was because he had taken down a lot of their men, and because they saw potential in that. Loyalties aside.

92% 

It would only take so much to solve that problem. But just as Gabriel reached his spot near Lucio, everything on the ship died out. 

93%

The engines faltered and lost power. The lights went out entirely for a moment before a disorienting red light began to flash in unison with a blaring siren. Every contraption had gone dark. And now, mere seconds after this blackout, the ship had begun to lose its air. Doomfist cursed from where he was and Reaper made to hang on to a seat as the drop grew less and less gradual. It wouldn’t be long before the backup took over he knew, but he had a feeling this was a deliberate plan and he frantically looked around in the blinking red light. The grunts were in a panic, losing their footing and others playing it smart and keeping a hold on something to keep grounded. But then suddenly the whirring of the engines started again and the backup took over so the ship could resort itself out, grunts falling to the ground and items shifting out their holds and clattering to the ground. 

94%

This however set Reaper on edge. He was looking around more desperately as the ship leveled out again and the lights came back on. He had a sudden gut dropping feeling as he considered the parallels of this situation to wall street. They had considered the possibility of the Hornet, but they wouldn’t actually have been hired by overwatch of all things? It was out of character for the justice organization and more so for the Hornet themself. They of course had a means of dealing with the electric bastard but these doubts were still seeded in him. But he couldn’t see anyone on the ground who seemed out of place, most trying to sort themselves out. And then he looked to the brig, where doomfist was scouting the ship like himself. Nothin-

95%

He saw movement and realized his mistake. It was like the next second was in slow motion as he watched it. As he looked up to the ceiling in the darker interior of the brig, the lights of a suit flickered on, a mask he knew all to well staring straight at him. He could feel his body react almost instantly upon seeing this new intruder. Doomfist no doubt could see his movements change from cautious to battle ready and he looked up to see where Reaper’s gaze was. But Hornet had changed their focus. They were looking right at McCree. No. It wasn’t Mcree. Shit.

96%

It was like blinking. The Hornet had shot from their spot to the space where McCree was, a sparking dagger in hand. And just as Reaper had taken a step forward to stop what he could see what was happening-- time sped up again and the second that had dragged on for so long came to a close. Hornet whipped the dagger up into the air, and rather than going through nothing, it met the back of Sombra who had been stationed there to be sure McCree was secure. He could see the dagger had met the computer on her back and she had gone stiff. She was visible again and unfortunately she collapsed. The Hornet had known. Had at least seen her there. And she was one of the very ways they were going to be able to incapacitate any heavy duty agents. And this was the worst one to lose her for. 

97%

Their trump card was gone. And as Reaper stared at Hornet who in turn was watching him-- he felt a chill run through him. He had never felt fear towards them, only admiration and potential. But now there was something in the air that suggested that if he were to try and battle for his life-- it was now.

98%

“You’re making a mistake.” He said carefully, watching them. “You had a chance with us, and now you’re with them? I know you, you aren’t like them.” He said slowly. But Hornet tilted their head as though not comprehending his words.

99% 

“Know me, hm?” They said, the electrical chill on their words unnerving despite the clear amusement in their voice. “Well... Then you’ll know what I mean when I say...” They started before their mask went from cold blue to a red yellow. Their pack provided them with their knives again, flipped around to hold them blade down. They were staring directly at him, voice cold and terrible in that electrical distortion as it signed the defeat Gabriel knew was coming. As good as they were, the Hornet’s rage had a terrifying reputation for a reason. 

“... **_You found Hornets instead_ ** .”

100%


End file.
